Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
by brslover77
Summary: A story of proportions and humor...Baka and Test style! Couples: Aiko x Kouta; Minami x Aki; Yuuji x Shouko. There's a little bit of Himeji x Aki as well. Rated K, but it might be T for some chapters based on reviews.
1. Me, Beaches, and Drama

**First fanfic! Loosely based on some episodes of Baka and Test. I don't own anything at all. **

**Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts**

**Chapter 1**

**Me, Beaches, and Drama**

* * *

Today was a normal day for the gang- Akihisa Yoshii, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Yuuji Sakamoto, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Voyeur (Kouta Tsuchiya), Aiko Kudou, and Shouko Kirishima. They were all hanging at the beach. And yes, there were nosebleeds and broken spines by yours truly. It was an immensely hot day and the sun was out at full throttle. A particular person was supposed to bring the food but apparently he said he forgot it. What a surprise.

"Akihisa you frickin idiot why didn't you bring the food now we're all gonna starve to death!"

Said words were common.

"I'M SORRY I JUST LEFT IT AT MY HOUSE WHY DO YOU KEEP BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO?"

"IT WAS CLEARLY YOUR FAULT!"

"WELL I'M SORRY!"

"Hey stop it!" Minami intervened. "It's not even a big deal. Maybe we can all buy some lunch at the restaurant half of a mile away."

"Why can't we go to the restaurant across the street?" Akihisa moaned. "I hate walking when I'm starving!"

Minami grew into a deeper and dark tone. "Do you want Miharu to give you a painful death with forks?"

Akihisa gulped at the pure statement.

"Um..." Mizuki stuttered. "I...have...a whole box of lunches for the boys that I brought...today...but I didn't make enough for all of them, so I only made three cakes...and I thought that..."

"...RUNNING CONTEST TO THE RESTAURANT!" Akihisa and Yuuji quickly interrupted. "DO OR DIE CONTEST!"

Hideyoshi and Voyeur added on. "YEAH WE'RE JOINING IN AS WELL!"

"No way is that happening." Minami intervened. "We're not going to be the ones who are carrying you home just because you fainted."

Shouko quickly disapproved. "I want to carry Yuuji home...so I can finally..."

"On the other hand, let's not do it..." Yuuji stammered with a fear in his eyes.

So, after all that discussion, the boys decided not to do it, as they were scared that the girls would do something to them that wasn't appropriate to be specified. Be on the lookout for Shouko. But there were still...

"...Hey Muttsulini-kun!" Aiko yelled in a playful voice. "Maybe after we go to the beach we can work out. I have been working hard with my legs...and sometimes I appear to sweat a lot..."

Blood was drenched in Voyeur's face, and he passed out.

"New record." Yuuji added. "You passed out in 2 seconds." Yuuji immediately starts writing down his time in the notebook of "perverted records".*

"Muttsulini!" Akihisa proclaimed. (Turning to Aiko) "Why would you degrade us with your cruel ways of torture? It's torture to my nose and soul combined!"

"Apparently you have a tragic nosebleed as well." Hideyoshi said, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Aiko, please do not play practical on him all the time." Shouko said in a calm tone. Then, with a slightly playful tone, although not as much as Aiko, said, "You seem to like Tsuchiya a lot. Are you interested in him?"

Aiko slightly blushed. "OF...COURSE I'M NOT! I...just joke around with him that's all. Don't friends play with each other a lot?"

"But true friends don't act that way. If you are not interested in him, you wouldn't be blushing right now." Shouko countered.

Aiko continued blushing. Then, taking small breaths one at a time began to calm down. She rested her hand on the bench to keep her balance, as she was out of place. Sweat began to drench from her forehead. She had no idea what to say.

"Umm...I guess I'm interested in him..." then recurring on what she said she immediately took it back. "WAIT! I MEANT IN A PLAYFUL WAY! NOT...THE OTHER WAY!"

"I understand."

Aiko showed a sign of relief. She and Shouko continued to join with the others, as they were separated from them. None of them seemed to hear their conversations. The only person who was capable of hearing their entire conversation was Voyeur. But unfortunately, he passed out from the outrageous nosebleed from Aiko.

Meanwhile, trouble was aloof for Akihisa and Minami, of course with Mizuki tagging along.

"I'm dead...I don't have anymore money left...and I can't say it because of a specific person..." Akihisa moaned.

"Umm...what's wrong Akihisa-kun? You seem down lately." Mizuki asked with curiosity.

"Yeah Aki, what's wrong?" Minami added. " This isn't the Aki I know. The Aki I know would insult me by calling me flat-chested and praise Mizuki for her girlish looks. Look...I may seem annoyed by your rude comments, but I guess...without you...I would..."

"Shut it flat-chest." Akihisa blankly said.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU IDIOT."

She then performed her signature move that was excruciating to Akihisa EVERY. SINGLE. FRICKIN. TIME.

"OWWW MY FRICKIN SPINE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU ENJOYED BEING INSULTED! SO I INSULTED YOU OKAY?" Akihisa yelled as his spine was being bent in ways that were not possible.

Minami suddenly blushed. "Umm... you wanted me to enjoy it? That's very sweet, but..." As soon as she uttered those words she immediately let go of Akihisa. Then, in a soft tone, she said, "I'm letting you off the hook for once...but this won't happen again, you got it?"

"Nooo promises..." Akihisa moaned with pain while he was straightening up himself.

Minami suddenly turned into a dark tone again. "What did you say you little...?"

"I'M SORRY I MEANT I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Good."

"Umm...Minami-chan..." Mizuki muttered. "You...shouldn't...do that to Akihisa-kun...it isn't...very nice..." Then Mizuki quickly yelled, "I MEAN LIKE NOT TO BEAT...HIM up all the time...I mean...like..."

"Make up your mind already."

"I'm just saying in a general statement, it's mean to beat up people when they were obviously complimenting you...I mean..."

"Aki would never compliment me. I'm just saying. He's too stupid.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Akihisa exclaimed.

"Shut it idiot."

"Ooo, you finally realized your true potential as a violent and cruel...AHHHH MY SPINE IS BEING BROKEN IN WAYS THAT ARE NOT POSSIBLE...AGAIN!"

"Here's my example Mizuki." Minami calmly uttered. Then she did a pro wrestling move that split his spine in half.

"Good bye world...hello oblivion...here I come...again..."

May God help you Akihisa.

* * *

*"Perverted Records" is like a collection of Voyeur's greatest moments. I might do a separate chapter on this. I'm just saying. NOTE: I made this up.

**First chapter finished. I'm so happy and relieved that I got through all that pain of writing it out. Do you guys like it so far? I'm taking this as a story with drabbles and various random things. And I need Mizuki to talk more. She only has like three lines in the whole chapter. There may be some romance between Aiko x Kouta and Minami x Aki, but also with Himeji x Aki. None of them will become relationships, but I'm thinking about Aiko and Kouta dating... But mostly I would be considering this a random story with no plot. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, That Someone, and Avatars / Voyeur and His Perverted Records**

**~Brslover77**


	2. Me, That Someone, and Avatars

**Second chapter is finished. I don't own anything at all.**

**Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts**

**Chapter 2**

**Me, That Someone, and Avatars / Voyeur and His Perverted Records**

* * *

"Geez...how did we get into this situation?" Yuuji muttered.

"We're always like this." Shouko said calmly.

"We're the special group that always gets into trouble..." Aiko said, with a small laugh.

"It's never boring around here." Hideyoshi added.

Yes, it was true; there were two people who were dead, one person who was crazy and violent, and one who was just doing nothing. Those people were Akihisa and Voyeur, Minami, and Mizuki. The rest didn't even care about what happened.

"Ughh...Aki gets me so mad I want to punch his face and throw it down a hole..." Minami uttered in anger.

"We're always like this. I think I'm used to it." Mizuki added.

"Well, we can't keep this up forever." Yuuji said. "Let's just go to the restaurant already and get it over with. I'm frickin hungry."

"Yeah, me too..." Minami and Mizuki both said.

At the sound of food Akihisa and Voyeur both miraculously woke up, forgetting about what just happened to them.

"Well, let's go! I'm frickin hungry too Yuuji!" Akihisa exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at the pure sight of Akihisa and Voyeur drenched in blood.

"Well well, seems that these two are the ultimate perverts!" Aiko said in her playful voice again.

"NOO I'M NOT AN ULTIMATE PERVERT!" Akihisa yelled in anger.

"Undeniable..." Voyeur muttered.

Everyone laughed once more. The gang was happily walking into the streets without a care for the fact that they were going to get run over. People were walking by and thought, why the heck are these people drunk and running on the streets?

"BECAUSE WE'RE COOL LIKE THAT." Akihisa yelled.

They just walked away.

"Ah...finally...the café...we're...here..." Akihisa moaned, out of breath.

The café was not a really big one like a restaurant, but not as small as a market. It was median sized, with big tables and chairs. It was really a sight to see.

Then...

"HONEY I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE? HAVE YOU COME TO REALIZE YOUR LOVE FOR ME?"

That was Miharu Shimizu, Class D Ambassador. Apparently she moved to this café. She immediately lunged to embrace Minami.

"Miharu, please let go of me!" Minami screeched.

"I'll give you whatever you want...for free! The best desserts are all for you my love!"

"Um, no thanks, I have my own money for my own benefits..."

Miharu saw the boys and immediately rejected. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA SPEND ALL THAT MONEY ON THESE DIRTY PIGS ARE YOU? I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT...NO ONE ELSE WILL HAVE THEM EXCEPT YOU!"

"Please...stop..."

Miharu quickly went into the kitchen to get her cooking abilities ready for Minami's awaiting mouth, in her dreams.

Akihisa immediately complained. "Why can't we have free food? I could do anything just to get free food!"

"Well, life is life Akihisa." Hideyoshi intervened.

"Well I had it! I'm gonna battle her...with my Avatar!"

"How's that going to do anything?" Hideyoshi asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah...we'll see. Hey Shimizu!"

Miharu quickly ran to her honey. "Is there something you would like to say to me? I'm not gonna let you touch my honey."

"I challenge you...to an Avatar battle!"

"What? You know I am going to destroy your face."

"Well we will see! Sensei!"

A teacher was sitting near the gang terrified of what Akihisa was going to say next.

"Mr. Hasagawa! The Mathematics Teacher! Please approve this battle for mathematics!"

"I approve!"

The area was surrounded by a barrier dimension covering the whole café. Akihisa and Miharu are getting ready to summon their Avatars.

"Well, you want to get beaten up like the way I beat up dirty pigs who try to hurt my honey? I won't forgive you! SUMMON!"

Miharu's Avatar was at a low 154 points.

"Haha...weak." Akihisa said.

"Then let's see your Avatar then you dirty pig!"

"Well, I guess I can show you my true power in Math. Besides, I'm special with my Avatar."

"Don't get too cocky with what you're saying."

"Well, I will. I'm summoning my Avatar! SUMMON!"

Akihisa's Avatar was at a very low 59 points.

Yuuji face palmed. "Akihisa is hopeless."

Hideyoshi joined in too. "Akihisa is hopeless."

Then Minami. "Aki is hopeless."

"Akihisa-kun..." Mizuki added.

"Yoshii is hopeless." Aiko laughed.

"Yoshii is hopeless." Shouko recited.

Even Voyeur joined in. "Akihisa is hopeless."

"Shut up! I'm not totally useless!" Akihisa complained.

"YES YOU ARE YOU IDIOT."

Miharu's Avatar began going for the kill. Akihisa's Avatar was able to dodge all of her attacks in a breeze. Since Akihisa was a Probationary Student, he was used to doing all of the chores his teachers give him. So, he was able to practice controlling his Avatar. Now, he is exceptional in moving swiftly. Of course, there was one problem.

"Why can't I hit you you dirty pig!" Miharu became frustrated and furious. Her Avatar wasn't helping by repeatedly hitting him nonstop. She began to look tired. Akihisa began to look prideful. But, at the worst time, Miharu was able to hit him with all her fury. Her sword thrusted into Akihisa's left leg, leaving Akihisa in terrible pain that was impossible to experience.

"OWWWWW MY FRICKIN LEG WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!" Akihisa rolled around crying in pain, yelling like a little girl got slapped in the face.

Yuuji face palmed. "Akihisa is hopeless."

Hideyoshi joined in too. "Akihisa is hopeless."

Then Minami. "Aki is hopeless."

"Akihisa-kun..." Mizuki added.

"Yoshii is hopeless." Aiko laughed.

"Yoshii is hopeless." Shouko recited.

Even Voyeur joined in. "Akihisa is hopeless."

"GUYS STOP SAYING THAT I'M HOPELESS...OWWWW!"

Eventually Akihisa's Avatar's points were reduced to 0.

"I'm...hopeless..." Akihisa passed out.

"THOSE WHOSE AVATARS ARE KILLED IN ACTION MEET ME AT THE REMEDIAL CLASS!"

"IRON MAN? NOOOO NOT HIM! PLEASE HELP ME EVERYONE PLEASE!" Akihisa was pulled away from the café into the gates of oblivion once more by Iron Man.

The gang blankly muttered. "Akihisa is hopeless."

There was complete silence to honor Akihisa.

"Sooo..." Minami stuttered. "Who wants to eat? I'll treat you all."

The gang agreed. "Um. Yeah. Sure.

They ordered and ate in silence.

Mizuki decided to study for the exam the day after today.

Minami decided to call Aki to see if he was okay, with Miharu's disagreement.

The boys decided to play "I Doubt it" with their cards.

Aiko continued to tease Voyeur.

And Shouko was contently watching Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Voyeur playing cards.

May God help you Akihisa.

* * *

_Voyeur's Collection of Perverted Moments_

_1. Longest time passing out: 5.4 hours _

_NOTE: Aiko caused this. By flipping up her skirt. Literally. Voyeur just passed out in a blink of an eye. Recorded by: Yuuji Sakamoto on February 5__th_

_2. Largest amount of blood lost from nosebleed: 7.3 liters_

_NOTE: Aiko caused this. Voyeur almost died. Recorded by: Akihisa Yoshii on March 28__th_

_Comments: May God help him in this tragedy._

_3. Picures: 1,700 pictures_

_NOTE: He should have had more, but Akihisa threw away Voyeur's deck of photos of Akihisa cross dressing and took a whole stack of Hideyoshi's photos for himself. Recorded by: Yuuji Sakamoto on March 31__st_

_4. Fastest time passing out: 2.3 seconds_

_NOTE: Aiko caused this. Again. Please don't ask why this happened. Recorded by: Yuuji Sakamoto on May 17__th_

_5. Longest time without a nosebleed: 28 seconds_

_NOTE: This was from Aiko again. Recorded by: Yuuji Sakamoto on July 15__th_

* * *

**Second chapter finished. Thank goodness. I was able to do two chapters in one day. It's because of the half day at my place. I was able to get home early. Next chapter a plot will start to develop. I didn't confirm that there wasn't going to be any plot. Oh, also, from now on, I think that I'm going to add some kind of special extra after every chapter, like the Voyeur's Collection that I just did. It's going to be hard to update regularly. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Class A, and Exams**

**~Brslover77**


	3. Me, Class A, and Exams

**Third Chapter! I don't own anything!**

**Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts**

**Chapter 3**

**Me, Class A, and Exams**

* * *

Akihisa was finally back from his painful day with Iron Man.

"Ugh...please...that was a nightmare...I never want to read a book again..." Akihisa moaned.

"Well, did you study hard Akihisa?" Yuuji curiously asked.

"Um, yeah, I got my points back up to 40 as usual."

"Akihisa...you are hopeless."

"Well it's not my fault remedial class was boring!"

"I swear, I keep saying that you have to study hard so we can finally beat Class A and get their equipment! Didn't you say that you would go at nothing to get that equipment? For a certain someone?" Yuuji said.

"For Himeji-san..." Akihisa went off into space.

"Well you lost your chance to get your score high in the remedial class. But you have another chance at the exams tomorrow. And this time, if you really want to win against Class A, then you can't screw up this time, you got me?"

Akihisa was determinated to win. The only reason he even tried getting the equipment was for Mizuki's sake. All this time, he has been worried about her and has been helping her every step of the way. He can't fail now, or everything he had worked hard for would crumble. "Yeah. I got it."

"Good. Work hard."

~.~.~.~

"Welcome home Aki-kun, how was school?" Akihisa's sister, Akira Yoshii, was standing by the door as Akihisa walked in. She was wearing her normal attire, consisting of her black short-sleeved blouse, and black jeans.

"I'll be in my room!" Akihisa didn't answer her and quickly raced for his room.

"Aki-kun, what are doing in your room? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm...studying, so please don't disturb me!" Akihisa shut the door firmly.

Akira, who was surprised by Akihisa's sudden behavior, suddenly began to realize what he was doing. With a whisper even Akihisa could hear, she quietly said,

"Good luck Aki-kun."

~.~.~.~

Today was the day of the exam. Akihisa, who was studying all night without any sleep, was ready, even though he looked nothing like he was ready. His eyes were droopy and were about to shut completely. His hair was a mess; it wasn't even combed straight like normally.

"Akihisa-kun, are you okay? You look really tired." Mizuki was really worried.

"Oh, Himeji-san. I'm okay. I just studied all night and I'm really tired." Akihisa responded with a lazy attitude.

"I hope you will do great. I know you will." Mizuki smiled.

"Thanks Himeji-san. I hope you will do great as well."

"Thank you very much. Good luck Akihisa-kun!"

Mizuki left, getting her pencil and self-being ready for the excruciating exam that was about to come. This exam wasn't as easy as the others. This one is the grandmaster of all exams. Minami walks to Akihisa, showing signs that she was really nervous.

"Um...hello Aki. Are you ready for the exam?" Minami was slightly blushing.

"Ah, Minami...yeah, I'm ready. How are you?"

"I'm feeling good. This might sound weird, but I hope that you will do great...I'm counting on you...I MEAN GOOD LUCK! You know..."

Akihisa smiled. "Good luck to you Minami. I know you are going to do great. I know you."

Minami blushed.

"What's wrong Minami? Feeling nervous?"

"Yeah...well good luck on the exam Aki..." Minami gave a small smile then walked away.

Akihisa was slightly blushing for a moment before he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well, Akihisa. It seems that you studied hard." Yuuji was calm and confident.

"Oh...what? Um..yeah, I think I got everything I needed."

"Whatever. Don't screw this up."

"I won't. Trust me."

Suddenly, Iron Man walks into the classroom, full of spirit. Apparently, exam days are his favorites.

"EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE OUT YOUR PENCILS! WE ARE TAKING THE EXAM NOW!"

Everyone froze in fear, and then began to take out their utilities. Akihisa looked both ways, seeing Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Voyeur, Minami, and Mizuki take out their pencils.

(Thinking to himself)_ Everyone...good luck with the exam. _

"YOU MAY BEGIN YOUR EXAM!"

This was it. The big moment. The questions lay all sprawled out on the paper, ready to be answered. Akihisa, nervous but confident, checked all of the questions.

_This is easy. I can go through this without a sweat._

But there was one problem. His pencil broke.

_Oh shoot! _Akihisa grabbed his pencil sharpener, and quickly sharpened his pencil. But the tip kept falling off, until, there was only an inch left of the pencil.

_Oh double shoot!_

"Um, Sensei! May I have another pencil to use?"

Iron Man grew suspicious. "What happened to yours?"

"Mine broke..."

While Iron Man was getting an extra pencil, Akihisa looked at the clock._ Shoot I wasted 20 minutes because of my pencil. I didn't even answer anything yet!_ Now Akihisa started to worry big time. Sweat was coming down his forehead._ But I can't stop now. After all that I've been through._ _I have to do this...for Himeji-san!_

Soon he was writing so fast it was like he was a genius. Answers were written on the paper in a blink of an eye. Everyone stared at him, in total surprise. Even Iron Man was staring at the idiot like he never expected that.

The clock kept ticking. Akihisa kept writing down answers. The clock kept ticking. Akihisa kept writing down answers. The clock kept ticking. Akihisa kept writing down answers.

Finally, after 40 minutes of writing down answers, the clock's hands landed on the 0 and the 1.

"EVERYONE PUT THEIR PENCILS DOWN! THE EXAM IS OVER! PLEASE PASS UP THE EXAMS."

Akihisa checked his exam booklets. For the first time, he had worked hard. His answers were actually intellectually correct. He even checked his name to see if he did it right. Now, he put his faith into his score.

~.~.~.~

"So Akihisa, feels good to be a genius now does it?" Yuuji patted Akihisa's back.

"Yeah...it feels good...but I think I forgot most of the stuff I read..." Akihisa moaned.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to forget it. You're supposed to remember it!"

"Well, you see. This isn't my nature!"

"Akihisa-kun!" Mizuki ran to Akihisa and hugged him. "You did great. We all saw you!"

"Um...Himeji-san? I have a feeling that you shouldn't be doing thi..."

"AKIHISA YOSHII...HUGGING A CUTE GIRL LIKE HIMEJI? THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! I SAY DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!"

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!"

It was the FFF Inquisition. They were only there to destroy anyone who is with any kind of contact with a girl. Especially Akihisa himself.

"AHHH WAIT COME ON WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Akihisa was pulled away by the Inquisition and hung on a cross.

"Idiot." Minami laughed.

~.~.~.~

"So...we heard that the idiot Akihisa Yoshii from Class F has redeemed himself." Yuuko Kinoshita, Class A Ambassador, murmered.

"We heard Yoshii was quick this time!" Aiko joined in.

"A challenge from Class F is inevitable." Shouko, Class A Representative, calmly said.

"They wouldn't be doing this unless they were up to something."

Class A's Representative, Ambassador, and Aiko were in Class A, thinking of a strategy to overcome Class F. So far they couldn't think of anything, but they weren't backing down.

"Class F is smart; no one thinks that they could ever win. That's their key strategy." Yuuko explained. "The other classes underestimate them just because they're first-class idiots, but when the time is right, they attack. Remember their first war with Class E? They never figured out Himeji was in their class."

"Himeji's pretty smart. She's their main offense." Aiko said.

"Without Mizuki...they would lose right?" Shouko asked.

"Don't underestimate Class F." Yuuko countered. Their Rep is Class A smart. He was a child prodigy when he was a kid. In addition to that, they have Tsuchiya, Shimada, Hideyoshi, and the FFF Inquisition."

"My proud husband..." Shouko blushed.

"Ohh...Rep..." Aiko laughed. "You can't help it can you?"

"Don't laugh at my love."

"Hahaha I'm joking!"

"So..." Yuuko exclaimed. "Are we ready to beat Class F with all of our might?"

"YEAH, LET'S DO THIS!"

~.~.~.~

"Muttsulini, you got the tape?" Yuuji asked.

"I got it." Voyeur was confident.

"Well, let's see what Class A is doing."

(Hears sound in the background)

_"So...we heard that the idiot Akihisa Yoshii from Class F has redeemed himself." Yuuko Kinoshita, Class A Ambassador, murmered._

_ "We heard Yoshii was quick this time!" Aiko joined in._

_ "A challenge from Class F is inevitable." Shouko, Class A Representative, calmly said._

_ "They wouldn't be doing this unless they were up to something."_

_ Class A's Representative, Ambassador, and Aiko were in Class A, thinking of a strategy to overcome Class F. So far they couldn't think of anything, but they weren't backing down._

_ "Class F is smart; no one thinks that they could ever win. That's their key strategy." Yuuko explained. "The other classes underestimate them just because they're first-class idiots, but when the time is right, they attack. Remember their first war with Class E? They never figured out Himeji was in their class."_

_ "Himeji's pretty smart. She's their main offense." Aiko said._

_ "Without Mizuki...they would lose right?" Shouko asked._

_ "Don't underestimate Class F." Yuuko countered. Their Rep is Class A smart. He was a child prodigy when he was a kid. In addition to that, they have Tsuchiya, Shimada, Hideyoshi, and the FFF Inquisition."_

"So...they found out our position..." Akihisa said.

"Yeah, but they're too late. We got them right in their trap."

"But, aren't they going to take Himeji-san away? That's bad!"

"That is true." Hideyoshi joined in. "Himeji is our main power. Without her, we don't stand a chance."

"But...I have a plan...Just trust me on this." Yuuji said.

"Wait! There's more!" Voyeur said.

_"My proud husband..." Shouko blushed._

_ "Ohh...Rep..." Aiko laughed. "You can't help it can you?"_

_ "Don't laugh at my love."_

_ "Hahaha I'm joking!"_

_ "So..." Yuuko exclaimed. "Are we ready to beat Class F with all of our might?"_

_ "YEAH, LET'S DO THIS!"_

"What is this?" Yuuji yelled.

"Just an extra."

"I'M GOING TO FRICKIN KILL YOU MUTTSULINI!"

YOLO.

* * *

**Third Chapter Finished! I'm proud! I'm still thinking of an intellectual way for an awesome battle. So this might take a while. Also, the YOLO part is just a joke. I have no idea what it means. xD Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle: Part 1**

**~Brslover77**


	4. Me, April Fools,and Confessions

**Ha! I tricked you! This chapter is not going to be the battle between Class A and Class F. That's going to be next chapter. So to pass the time I decided to make a story about a flashback- April Fools Day! I don't own anything!**

**Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts**

**Chapter 4**

**Me, April Fools, and Confessions**

* * *

Since there is no battle, let us entertain ourselves by a little story. April Fools Day. Now that's going to be interesting. This is from last year, on the 1st of April.

~.~.~.~

_April 1__st__ last year_

"Today is April Fools Day!" Akihisa was running around carelessly running around in the halls and screaming. With his pajamas.

Fumizuki Academy has never practiced "April Fools Day" before, but with the persuasion of Akihisa and the others, the principal finally cracked up and allowed it. But she also wanted to add something. Well, you'll figure that out eventually.

"Stop running around like a freak Aki! You're starting to freak me out!" Minami firmly shouted. Akihisa abruptly stopped in his tracks and fell down, pulling his pants down and showing his baby duck trunks. As people were passing by they were literally falling on the ground in complete laughter. Akihisa was totally humiliated.

"What...what the heck is this?" Akihisa was red in the face with embarrassment. "I never wore this! I never had these!"

"Well, we knew...HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY AKI!" Minami laughed.

"How the heck do you know about them?"

"Tsuchiya. You know him."

"DANG YOU MUTTSULINI!" Akihisa was running to his house to change his trunks.

"Minami-chan, please don't harass Akihisa-kun so much! I know it's April Fools Day and all but please don't go to the point where he will be a loser for the rest of his life!" Mizuki was really worried about Akihisa.

"That's the point Mizuki."

"Minami-chan, showing no respect for Akihisa-kun when he's done so much for you...that's cruel!"

"Since when has he done anything for me?"

"It's not that...I mean, no matter how much you hate someone you can't do anything bad right? You can't downgrade to their level of immaturity right?"

"Aki is different."

"Hey Minami, Himeji-san, I found this really cool thing at the store...OWWW MY FACE!"

"See, Mizuki?" Minami was performing the face crush. She was literally crushing Akihisa's temples with a single hand.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Akihisa was screaming like a baby.

"Since when was your face beautiful?"

"SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME!"

"Never have I seen an intellectual idiot!" Minami slammed him down the floor. Blood was dripping on his face.

Everyone surrounded him and laughed. "AKIHISA GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL! AKIHISA GOT BEATEN BY A GIRL!"

"Please...end...my...misery..." Akihisa passed out with his face red with embarrassment.

"Ohh? What's this?" Mizuki felt Akihisa's forehead. "It seems like Akihisa got a fever."

Minami continued laughing. "Of all the irony...let me see that!" Minami felt Akihisa's forehead. Her hands were burning hot and she quickly pulled away. "OWW! My hand hurts!"

"Hmm, what's wrong Shimada and Himeji?" Hideyoshi was passing by the hall earlier when he heard laughter from a whole bunch of students. Apparently they were laughing about Akihisa.

_"What are you guys laughing about?" Hideyoshi asked._

_ "There's this dude who's in baby duck trunks it's hilarious!" One guy said._

_ Another guy joined it. "He's like a total idiot to wear that to school!"_

_ "I'm posting this to the internet when I get home!"_

"From the looks of it...it looks like Akihisa got himself into an embarrassing situation again..." Hideyoshi sighed.

"Aki's such an idiot." Minami blankly said.

Hideyoshi totally forgot his mission. "Oh yeah, Shimada, I have a letter from Akihisa to you."

Minami looked up surprised. "What did he say?"

"Read it...it's shocking..."

"May I read it as well Minami-chan?" Mizuki was curious.

"Oh sure Mizuki."

_Dear Minami,_

_ I'm sure when you're done reading this letter you will be surprised and want to beat me up again in fury. But let me tell you this. This might sound weird, but...I love you Minami. I fell in love with you the moment I met you in Japan. You were cute with your ponytail, and your trouble with reading kanji, and even if you're flat-chested, that only makes you stand out as my love interest. I hope you will feel the same about me and maybe we can become boyfriend and girlfriend?_

_Love,_

_Akihisa Yoshii_

Minami and Mizuki were blushing like crazy. They both dropped the letter in disbelief. Their heads felt hot like they had a fever. Minami's heart started to beat faster than a hummingbird. She was about to explode.

"I never knew...Aki...could feel that way about me..." Minami stuttered. Half of her was happy with joy that Akihisa loved her, but half of her felt sorry for Mizuki; and scared of her reaction.

"Mizuki...are you alright?"

Mizuki stayed silent.

"I'm...really..."

"MINAMI-CHAN HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?" Mizuki exploded with fury. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Mizuki...it wasn't my fault..."

"WASN'T YOUR FAULT? I HEARD THAT SO MANY TIMES ALREADY! I...WON'T FORGIVE YOU... EVER!"

Mizuki stormed away, tears dropping on the floor like a waterfall. She had enough of it. Drama was around too much. Sometimes, she wanted to run away from drama.

Minami was slightly crying. "Mizuki...I'm...sorry...WHY CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" She grew out of control. Soon, she was running through the halls, destroying everything in her sight, from books, desks, even people. This was her true tsundere mode, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"Shimada! Please calm down!" Hideyoshi was chasing after her. But Minami was too fast. Hideyoshi couldn't reach her.

~.~.~.~

"Minami totally fell for that letter!" Akihisa, when he heard the news about Minami and Mizuki, was rolling on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

"Akihisa, I think you went too far in your "joke"." Hideyoshi protested. "Now Shimada is ravaging through the streets destroying everything in her way. She's gone insane. You need to straighten this up or she'll go crazy."

"Nah..." Akihisa nonchalantly said. "Let her go crazy. This is too funny!"

"Hey Akihisa, I heard that you were bullying a girl." Yuuji suddenly joined the conversation.

"Bullying? I didn't do that?"

"So what happened?"

"Ah, here's the story." Hideyoshi took a deep breath before continuing. "You see, Akihisa thought it would be funny to "give" Shimada a letter "confessing" to her. Himeji went all angry on Shimada and stormed away. Shimada went all crazy and is going through the hallway destroying everything in her way."

"That's cruel Akihisa." Yuuji added.

"IT'S NOT CRUEL! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"

Voyeur joined in too. Of course he heard everything they said. "That's cruel Akihisa."

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE MUTTSULINI?"

"I was here the whole time."

Akihisa dropped to the floor. "My life...is over...I made...the ultimate mistake..."

"Yeah you totally screwed up there Akihisa."

"Ugh...do I need to apologize to her?"

The boys nodded with a sense of urgency.

"Oh...God...every time I do something that was intended to be a joke, it always turns out in the wrong direction." Akihisa complained.

~.~.~.~

Minami was at her desk, with her head down. Tears were engulfed in her face, and her anger wasn't hidden. She knew this would be hard to deal with.

Akihisa saw her, and stopped. This wasn't the Minami he knew. Slowly, as he reached for the door, a voice stops him.

"Don't come through this door."

"Minami...I'm...sorry for what I did...Can you forgive me?" Akihisa was straight forward.

"Don't think that after a line of apologizing will let you off the hook."

"But the letter..."

"Forget the letter."

Finally Akihisa blew up. "Well, you know what? This was all a joke! A JOKE! This wasn't real okay? IT'S NOT FRICKIN REAL! EVERY TIME I INTEND TO DO SOMETHING FUNNY IT ALWAYS GOES THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION, AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! OKAY? I LIED!"

In awe, Minami stopped for a second. Then, with a normal tone she said, "Come in."

Akihisa showed a sign of relief. Confident, he opened the door to reveal...

"APRIL FOOLS DAY IDIOT!" Minami was laughing like crazy. Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Voyeur, Aiko, Shouko, and even Mizuki were there too, laughing with her.

"What...wha...WHAT?" Akihisa was surprised like crazy and fell to the ground. His pants fell again, revealing his princess trunks. Again.

Voyeur began taking photos of Akihisa. He was going to call this Akihisa Revealed. This album will make a fortune.

"I'm sending these to the internet."

"That's Muttsulini for you there!" Aiko laughed with a playful smile.

"MUTTSULINI! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT!" Akihisa yelled, red with embarrassment. "AND...MINAMI! IF YOU WERE LYING, THEN..."

"Ha!" Minami smirked. "This is what happens when an idiot tries to play a prank on me. I prank them back! I'm the Queen of Pranks!"

"HOW DID YOU FRICKIN KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"Duh. Tsuchiya spied on you and gave us information."

"DANG YOU MUTTSULINI!"

"Shimada and Himeji's acting was very convincing." Hideyoshi's eyes were shining brightly. "You see, acting can help someone greatly you know."

"Yeah, Akihisa." Yuuji intervened. "And I'm the King of Pranks." Yuuji wasn't going to let Minami take his rightful title.

"Wait, Yuuji...if you're the King of Pranks, then why didn't you do...OWWWW MY PRINCESS TRUNKS!"

Akihisa was hung by the hook. He was 10 feet from the ground. It was the Wedgies Bouncer.

"Now that's my prank you little idiot." Yuuji smirked.

"My proud husband..." Shouko slightly smiled.

"YUUJI I'M GOING TO FRICKIN KILL YOU WITH A PASSION!"

"Oh? You're going to kill me with a passion fruit? Try all you want, but you aren't going to touch me."

Suddenly a voice that was very familiar was booming. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS UP TO NOW!" That voice was none other than Iron Man.

Then he saw Akihisa being dangled by the hook.

Now, teachers were supposed to prevent this stuff from happening, but Iron Man knew better.

"PLEASE IRON MAN SAVE ME!"

As I said, Iron Man knew better.

"Continue with your activity."

"WAIT NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME DANGLED HERE ARE YOU?"

No one calls Soichi Nishimura Iron Man and gets away with it.

And as I said, Iron Man knew better.

"Well, let's go and have some crepes then!" Minami was cheerful and wasn't going to waste it on this idiot.

"That sounds delicious!" Mizuki joined in.

The gang agreed. "Good enough."

Akihisa was screaming. "WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING HERE! I WANT TO GO HAVE CREPES TOO!" As the group left he moaned. "I'm...hopeless..."

~.~.~.~

So basically the group was walking to the café awaiting crepes. The group was acting normally.

Aiko was holding on to Voyeur's arm. Voyeur was slightly blushing. It seemed that he liked it a little.

Minami and Mizuki were happily talking about random things.

Shouko, who was watching Aiko, did the same thing to Yuuji. Yuuji was slightly irritated, but I said slightly!

And Hideyoshi was there just to watch everything. (Thinking to himself) _Too bad Sis isn't here. She would have enjoyed this._

May God help you Akihisa.

~.~.~.~

Akihisa was still hung by the hook by nightfall. There were footsteps that were leading to this room.

It was Minami. She had to be silent, or Akihisa would wake up and see her.

Minami had one more thing to say to the idiot. But she had to say it in silence.

"And this is why I love you idiot."

* * *

**So? Do you like this "flashback"? I think it was the best chapter here so far, well, that's my opinion. I tried to make the characters as original as possible, and a little romance here and there, but I didn't want to push it too much. In addition to that, I wanted some suspense. First the mood is happy, and then it suddenly turns serious. And then, it would turn humorous at the end. It's totally foolproof! xD Next chapter, I repeat, NEXT CHAPTER, will be the battle between Class A and Class F. I'm updating so much...I might even finish the next chapter the same day! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle Part 1**

**~Brslover77**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**This is not a real chapter. This is just a short Author's Note. I am in the process of finishing Chapter 6(5), and I have to say it's coming out really good. **

**The topic I'm going to discuss right now is not related to this story.**

**If you haven't checked it out yet, please check my YouTube channel! My username is brslover77. I have several music videos of Baka and Test, Black Rock Shooter, and Vocaloid. Please check it out!**

**This story is now open for requests. If you have a request for something in the story, or a concept for a one-shot, then I'll put it in the story. I'll be sure to credit you! **

**And finally, I really thank everyone who is reading my story, whether if it's only one chapter, or the whole thing! Please review my chapters-that's my chance to make them better! Constructed criticism is very welcome!**

**~Brslover77**


	6. Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle Part 1

**This is it! The big chapter! It's going to be big! Huge! **

**And, it will get serious, and there'll be less humor and romance. But trust me, after this is all done, I will get back on the romance and humor!**

**NOTE: This segment will only last 2 or 3 chapters, depending on my perspective of this. If it's not turning out good, then I will stop at 2 chapters, but if it is going by smoothly, then I'll reconsider. Maybe I'll put a poll up for you guys to decide if I should continue this segment or stop. **

**Okay I better shut up and get to the good stuff! I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 5**

**Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle Part 1**

* * *

Today was the day before Class A would battle with Class F for the third time. Yuuji, the Class F Rep, held a meeting with Class F in their classroom.

"What's the plan?" Akihisa asked.

"Okay, here's the plan." Yuuji was confident in his answer. "Class A expects us to have a really complicated plan that will leave them weak, right?"

"That seems to be the case." Hideyoshi answered.

"So, they don't see us as idiots anymore. But if we go completely opposite of what they think of us, then that'll throw them off." Yuuji continued.

"I see." Hideyoshi replied. "Right now they have a plan to foil our "plan". They'll probably have students at every corner trying to stop us. They'll probably leave the Rep alone, right?"

Yuuji smiled. "Correct. That's our key strategy. Being what we're not. But, we do need to sneak to Shouko. Muttsulini!"

Voyeur appeared in ninja clothing.

"Find a hidden passage we can take that will lead to Class A's room. And make sure no one sees you."

"Right." Voyeur vanishes.

"Wait, this might work, but as you stated before, won't Kirishima know what you're thinking?" Minami was curious.

"She probably won't. She expects me to have an elaborated plan. But if we go full force in one attack, she won't be able to defend herself. She may be strong, but if surrounded, Shouko doesn't stand a chance!" Yuuji smirked.

"Oh, that's clever Sakamoto!" Minami smiled.

"But we need good reinforcements. Akihisa? What's your combined subjects score?"

Akihisa was asleep. "What...what...what is it Yuuji?"

"What's you combined subjects score?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Then summon your Avatar!"

"I can't okay?" Akihisa said innocently.

"True, true, we can't summon Avatars by ourselves anymore." Yuuji smirked. "But...Iron Man can..."

"NO FRICKIN WAY I'M DOING THAT!"

"Do it Akihisa. I dare you."

"Dang you Yuuji!" Akihisa ran to Iron Man.

~.~.~.~

"So, how was your talk with Iron Man?" Yuuji smirked.

"Screw you, I'm not telling you."

"Oh? You don't want to tell? How naughty of you!"

"Shut the frick up! It's not about that! It's...about my...score..."

"What's you score? I bet it's good." Yuuji became curious.

Akihisa was afraid Yuuji was going to kill him if he knew what his score was.

"Is 1263 points good?"

Yuuji was blank. "Shimada, will you do the honor?"

Minami began to understand what Yuuji was asking. "My pleasure." She then performed her signature move: the breaking of the spine.

Yuuji began his "speech". "WHY IN THE WORLD IS YOUR SCORE THAT FRICKIN LOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Akihisa complained. He screamed like a baby getting eaten by a bear. Literally.

"SO HOW IN THE WORLD IS YOUR SCORE THAT LOW I THOUGHT YOU GOT THIS YOU IDIOT!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?"

Yuuji still wouldn't accept it. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU SCREW UP AGAIN?"

"I DIDN'T!"

"YOU TOTALLY DID!"

"You guys are always in a fight..." Hideyoshi laughed.

"Well it's not a fight if all of this is the idiot's fault!" Yuuji was angry with fury.

"Well...can't we fight with Himeji? She's strong too."

"Yeah...but, I have her scheduled for something else."

Mizuki stuttered. "Me?"

"Yes. You're the leader for this. You'll be the one responsible for leading the group silently through the school to Class A's room. I'm sure they will listen to you."

"I...see..."

Akihisa grew worried. "Are you able to do this Himeji-san?"

Mizuki grew confident. "I can do this! I...will accept this responsibility Sakamoto-kun!"

Yuuji smiled. "That's the spirit."

"Wait." Hideyoshi intervened. "Will Himeji do both jobs now? Being the leader and the one who will take down Kirishima?"

"Yes, I suppose. We have no one else strong to take the role."

After a moment of thinking, Voyeur suddenly comes back hanging from the ceiling.

It takes a moment before Yuuji sees Voyeur. "Muttsulini, what's your status?"

"I found a secret passageway underground, near the boys' bathroom. This secret passageway made by the teachers in order to secretly prepare for their new lessons starts from the door of Class D to the Snack Bar of Class A."

"Good. Do you have any idea where Shouko is located for the war?"

"She is located at the Snack Bar, waiting to sneak on anyone who is brave enough to come there."

"This is exactly what we needed." Yuuji smirked. "Well, we got everything set up for the war; let's declare war on them. Akihisa?"

Akihisa was already running away.

Hideyoshi and Minami were already holding on to him so he wouldn't run away.

"I'M NOT FRICKIN DOING THAT!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh, Sakamoto, I have a question." Minami said. "What subject are we fighting in?"

"Combined Subjects."

Minami grew nervous. "But, Class A excels at that! How are we going to win?"

"Think about it Shimada. We might be weak in scores, but if one person is surrounded by many people, they will be outnumbered. In addition to that, they would have to think more, and then, their energy goes down. That is one of our key targets."

Yuuji looked at Akihisa. "I dare you to go to Class A and declare war on them."

"BUT IT'S NOT A DARE IF IT IS REQUIRED!"

"Hey, Aki, do you want me to accompany you?" Minami smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright!" Yuuji exclaimed. "Get going!"

~.~.~.~

Minami and Akihisa were going to Class A together. They were near each other. Many people interpreted them as a newly couple. Minami was blushing while they were walking.

"Ah, Minami? What's wrong?" Akihisa asked.

"For some reason...people think we're together..."

"Well, we are together."

"No...I mean...together...together..."

"Oh shoot! Well, we can't help it right?"

"I guess..."

Minami and Akihisa finally got to the room of the rich. Class A. They slowly opened the fancy doors, to see the Representative, Ambassador, and the rest of the students conversing.

Akihisa gulped.

Yuuko smirked. "Well...here's the two lovebirds asking for mercy."

"Um...I...Akihisa Yoshii, hereby proclaim that...uhhh..."

"Proclaim what?"

Akihisa was blank...he definitely had a brain fart moment.

"Aki!"

Akihisa was still blank...a daydream?

"Aki! Snap out of it!" She crushed his face hard. Akihisa finally snapped out of it, but he was in total pain.

"OWWW MINAMI!" Akihisa shrieked.

"What's the matter with you?" Minami asked. "Say your line!"

"Oh!" Akihisa straightened his uniform, acting all formal just for authenticity.

"I, AKIHISA YOSHII, AMBASSADOR, IN THE NAME OF CLASS F, HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON CLASS A!"

~.~.~.~

It has been a day after the declaration of Akihisa Yoshii. It is now 1:00 P.M. The ST War will begin at exactly 2:00 P.M. Class F is preparing to enter the underground tunnel and the excruciating journey that lies ahead. Iron Man is accompanying them, despite Iron Man's reluctance. He will be walking down the hallway in sync with the group. When they reach there, Iron Man will lock the doors and activate the field.

"But how will we battle underground?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Since the field can penetrate anything, it will be able to reach us. Iron Man just has to increase his range." Yuuji explained.

"I see."

Yuuji turned to Mizuki and her group. "Himeji, is your group ready?"

Mizuki's group consisted of Akihisa, Minami, Hideyoshi, Voyeur, and ¾ of the other boys in Class F. The other fourth will be the "messengers". With their Avatars, they will report the situation back to Yuuji. Yuuji will then report the information back to the group via Voyeur's "walkie-talkies". Behind them was Iron Man, who was standing still as usual, was waiting for the war to start. The FFF Inquisition will be the ones penetrating Class A's defenses, so that would trick them to think that they were coming.

Mizuki looked around; checking to make sure everyone was there. "Yes, everything is ready Sakamoto!"

"Make sure that they don't make a single sound. If they make a sound, they might be able to hear us and find out our plan."

"I understand."

Akihisa smiled. "Make sure you kick their butts Himeji-san!"

Mizuki smiled back. "I'll do my best!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Minami shouted. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouts.

~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, at Class A, they are also getting ready for the war.

"The war was inevitable." Shouko said.

"Well they made a mistake." Yuuko said. "We have obtained the best defenses and the best strategic route. They possibly can't think of a better route."

"It seems." Shouko said.

"Well, are you students ready?" Miss Takahashi asked.

"Yes, Sensei!" Yuuko yelled. (Turning to Shouko) "Rep, let's do this."

"Yes."

The clock's hands went on the 2 and the 0.

"THE WAR MAY NOW COMMENCE!"

* * *

**Sixth chapter done! I hope you like it!**

**As said in the Author's Note last chapter, after this arc this story will be open to requests. If anyone wants to have a Kouta x Aiko, or a Minami x Akihisa chapter or whatever, please review it and send it me! I think the next chapter will be the last for this arc! I'm sorry! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle Part 2  
**

**~Brslover77**


	7. Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle Part 2

**This is going to be the last chapter of this arc! This chapter may be very long, depending on the style of my writing. I am also in the process of writing a Kouta x Aiko one-shot in the same story. So please look forward to it! **

**Ok, I should shut up again because my author's notes are way too long!**

**Chapter 7**

**Me, Class A, and an Epic Battle Part 2**

* * *

The war between Class A and Class F had began. Class A forces were situated in strategic places, like the garbage can outside Class C and the poster in Class B. But what the students didn't know was that Class F was right underneath them, aiming for only the Class A Rep. They didn't have to waste time on these.

Shouko was awaiting for Class F forces to attack them. Her Avatar, accompanied by their homeroom teacher, Miss. Takahashi, was the strongest of all in the entire Year 2.

Mizuki and her group was silently crawling through the small tunnel. Most of them were about to explode from the extreme heat and lack of personal space. But Mizuki, determined to not give up, prompted them to keep trying, no matter how hard the mission was. But anything was possible in a war. Akihisa was at the front of the group, with Mizuki behind her, since Akihisa's Avatar had the ability to touch physical objects. He was going to be the one who would smash the floor, much to his reluctance.

And the Class F Rep, Yuuji, was carefully watching in a secret place that was not specified. But he said before the war started was that he was going to be near Shouko, so just in case the group failed, he would be able to help. Slightly.

_"Yuuji, where are you going to be?" Akihisa, who was a bit worried that Class A forces would surprise attack Yuuji, and then they'd lose. _

_ "Oh, don't worry about me." Yuuji smirked. "I'm going to be hiding in a very secret place set up by Muttsulini. But, just so I don't make you guys worry, I'm going to be near Shouko, so if you guys screw up, then I would be able to help."_

_ "I see." Hideyoshi understood Yuuji's notation. _

But Akihisa was determined to not give up. He didn't need Yuuji to help him. All he wanted is to beat Class A and get their equipment, for Himeji-san. He didn't need anything else.

Now the group was finally out of the old school building and was about to enter the new school building, where Class A was located.

But Shouko, who noticed that only the FFF Inquisition was attacking, but no one else, became supicious. She looked around the empty room, trying to find evidence. So far she found nothing. But when she stepped on a tile that was slightly loose, she knew that this was it.

Shouko didn't know that there was an underground tunnel that the teachers went to. Before, when the teachers were absent, she just assumed that they took a day off. Looking at the tile, she suspected that Class F did this. But, despite all her strength, she couldn't get the tile open.

"Yuuji..." She said in a quiet voice. "I know what you're thinking."

~.~.~.~

Akihisa and the group were under Class A. Literally. Akihisa, mustering all the strength and courage from his fellow classmates, started taking deep breaths. He picked up the walkie talkie and contacted Iron Man.

"Iron Man, we're here." Akihisa had to say it as quietly as possible.

Iron Man didn't need any more words. He opened the door of Class A and locked them. The FFF Inquisition was right behind him, guarding the door so no one would get in. If they attempted to get in, then remedial classes would happen. So none of the Class A forces were willing to go in.

Iron Man summoned his field. "I APPROVE!"

The room was now surrounded by a summoning field. Shouko, quiet but strong, summoned her Avatar without a single glance. "SUMMON."

Shouko's Avatar was at a whopping 4957 points in Combined Subjects. Shouko made sure that she would win against Class F, so she studied as much as possible.

Akihisa summoned his Avatar as well, along with Mizuki. "I'm summoning my Avatar! SUMMON!"

Akihisa's Avatar was at a low 1200 points, as stated before, Akihisa was a complete idiot.

Akihisa's Avatar began punching the floor with as much strength as possible. Immediately after the first punch. Akihisa felt terrible pain. His hand turned bright red as if he had obtained a sunburn.

"What's...happening?" Shouko felt the ground shaking. But the problem was, she didn't know where it was coming from. From her suspicions, she assumed that it was Class F. But she wasn't stupid.

Akihisa's Avatar punched the ground above again.

Akihisa screamed in agony.

"Akihisa-kun, are you okay!" Mizuki was really worried and started crying.

"I'm...fine...Himeji-san..." Akihisa moaned. "This...is nothing..." Blood started dripping down from his hand.

But Akihisa refused to give up.

"Aki..." Minami whispered.

Akihisa's Avatar attacked once again. But this time, the floor smashed into pieces. And Shouko finally realized their intentions.

Mizuki was summoning her Avatar. "I'm summoning my Avatar!" SUMMON!"

Mizuki's Avatar was at a high 4598 points.

Shouko, not surprised by her insanely high score, began to attack her.

Akihisa's Avatar protected Mizuki's.

"I...won't let you touch Himeji-san!" Akihisa yelled at the top of his lungs.

Akihisa's Avatar kept deflecting Shouko's attacks. Akihisa may be weak, but he is super fast and strong.

Mizuki and Akihisa's Avatars doubled on Shouko. Shouko was focused on Akihisa's Avatar, but at the same time she aimed for Mizuki's as well.

Minami, seeing that Shouko had the advantage, as her Avatar points were higher than both of them, took her chance. "I'm summoning my Avatar! SUMMON!"

Minami's Avatar was at a low 986 points. But no matter how low her score was, she was ready to defend Mizuki and Akihisa.

The rest of the Class F students summoned their Avatars. Theirs was very low, but they added up.

Shouko was outnumbered and surrounded. They thought that she would give up. But, Shouko was smarter than they expected. She knew that Class F would try to sneak up on her, so, she came prepared.

"Don't think that I came unprepared." Shouko said. Suddenly, Yuuko, and Aiko appeared as if out of nowhere. "I'm summoning my Avatar! SUMMON!"

Yuuko and Aiko's Avatar were very strong, with a points of 4104 and 3987 points respectively.

"But...that's impossible!" Akihisa yelled. "How did you know about this?"

"I found the loose tile near the snack bar.." Shouko said. Her finger pointed to the tile to the left of her.

"Shoot!"

"You can't outsmart Class A!" Aiko laughed. Yuuko joined along with her. She smirked. "You may be smart in your strategy, but if it is foiled, then you are useless!"

"Dang it!" Akihisa yelled.

"SUMMON!"

Suddenly Yuuji's Avatar appeared from the ceiling. With points of 3490, this score was not expected for a total "idiot".

"Don't think that this isn't over just because you foiled our plan!" Yuuji smiled.

"Yuuji!" Akihisa exclaimed. "Where the heck were you?"

Yuuji pointed to the ceiling. "Up in the ducts; no one looks there."

Akihisa sighed.

But even with Yuuji's Avatar, Class F was no match for Class A's top 10 students.

"ATTACK!" Yuuji yelled.

Shouko, Aiko, and Yuuko split up. Aiko and Yuuko completely destroyed their groups. Shouko fought Akihisa, Minami, Mizuki, Voyeur, Hideyoshi, and Yuuji. They were all going full force. No strategy. Just pure force.

"Well. It seems that Class F is revving up their power!" Aiko smiled. "Now this is a true challenge! Right Muttsulini-kun?"

Voyeur, who didn't say a word throughout the war, finally said something. "It seems."

"Yeah, it seems, but the challenge is going to end quite soon with our victory!" Yuuji was prideful.

"Who said you would win?" Yuuko countered. Yuuko's Avatar hit Akihisa's on the ribs. Oh the pain that Akihisa experienced shortly after.

"OWWWWW MY RIBS!" Akihisa yelled at the top of his lungs.

"And that's your weakness." Yuuko with a single hit defeated Akihisa and reduced his score to 0.

"Akihisa!" Yuuji yelled. "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking...IRON MAN NO!"

"THOSE WHO DIE GO TO THE REMEDIAL CLASS! YOSHII!"

The field disappeared. Miss Takahashi took over. "I approve this war!" The field reappeared.

Yuuji wasn't paying attention to Miss Takahashi summoning the field, and Shouko had gotten her chance to attack. "Yuuji, prepare yourself for your defeat." She unmercifully smashed her sword on Yuuji, and his points reduced to 0. But luckily, Yuuji's Avatar was able to get one more hit on Shouko's Avatar, reducing Shouko's weakened Avatar's points to 0 as well.

Miss Takahashi, surprised that both sides lost and won at the same time, stuttered in these words. "Class A and Class F's ST War results in a tie..."

Everyone, including Class A, was angry with fury. "WHAT?"

The world stopped after that.

~.~.~.~

Yuuji, Akihisa, and the rest were on the ground fighting about their loss.

"Yuuji!" Akihisa was angry. "Why did you let your guard down! Because of you, we got into a tie!"

Yuuji countered. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WE LOST! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"

"Guys stop it!" Minami intervened. "We all screwed up in some way! Stop blaming each other!"

"So you thought that you were an idiot...OWWW MY SPINE!"

"What were you saying Aki?"

"Nothing!"

"I think we did a good job!" Mizuki said. "We tried, and that's what most important!"

"Yeah...I guess so..." Akihisa dozed off into space.

A wind suddenly came and blew up the girls' skirts. Voyeur, noticing, had an ultimate nosebleed a moment after that.

"MUTTSULINI!" Akihisa came to the rescue. "Someone save him!"

"It's...alright...Akihisa..." Voyeur said weakly. "Think about it...I will...die without any...regrets..." He passed out.

The principal immediately came in after that.

"So...Class F tied against Class A?" The principal smirked. "I never knew that Class F had some kind of potential against the smartest class in your Year."

"Yeah..." Akihisa moaned. "We were so close too..."

"There's more." The principal smiled. "Since you were so close, I'll give you an exception. How would you like to move up a rank in equipment instead of ranking down?"

Everyone was excitied. "Really?"

"How about Class C's equipment?"

"YEAH!"

The class was up and about after that.

What a happy ending. Boohoo.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading my chapter. It seems a little choppy...but I can't help it right? The next chapter I will do an AikoxKouta one-shot. I think the next plot I'm going to write about isn't going to happen for a while. Thanks a lot for reading! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Aiko, and Feelings  
**

**~Brslover77  
**


	8. Me, Aiko, and Feelings

**Hi everyone! I decided to stop for a little bit and make a small one-shot story for Yoky2cool4u, who requested for a bit of AikoxKouta. This is not going to be part of the plot. I'll continue with the plot next chapter. I hope you'll like this!**

**Chapter 8**

**Me, Aiko, and Feelings**

* * *

Today in Fumizuki Academy things were normal. Students were all either studying or just relaxing, as the day in school was over. This weekend was going to be hot, as the temperatures were said to go up to more than 80 degrees. Akihisa and the gang decided to go to the amusement park, for laughs.

"YAHOO!" Aiko Kudou slammed the remains of a splintered wooden door before it split in half completely. She, Shouko, and Yuuko (reluctantly) entered the barren in which was called Class F. Shouko was carrying a tazer, Aiko carried a small micro recorder, and Yuuko was carrying one of her favorite books; yaoi books, which were her absolute favorite.

Aiko was laughing. "I'm sorry I broke the door!" Then, when she saw that Kouta was gone, she was surprisingly worried. "Where's Muttsulini-kun?" She looked around the room, trying to see if he went ninja on them. But unfortunately, she couldn't find him. "I hope he's not dead..."

"Oh. Muttsulini went out for independent training. Is there something wrong?" Hideyoshi asked.

Aiko, realizing what she just said, went red with embarrassment. She couldn't hide her blushing. So she had to lie about her condition.

"Um...no, I was just asking..." She was thinking of a way to hide her blushing. "And I had something for him..."

"You...got something for him?" Hideyoshi stuttered.

Aiko, realizing what she just said, she blushed. Again.

"WHAT? I mean...I heard that Muttsulini wanted a new camera...so...I got him one...Is there something wrong with that?" Aiko slightly blushed.

"I understand."

"Yo! When are we going to go to the park?" Yuuji asked.

"We're going tomorrow." Akihisa replied with a monotone voice.

"My my...Yoshii finally revealed his true self as a robot!" Aiko smirked.

"Yeah. It seems so." Yuuji said.

Yuuji walked over to Akihisa. "Hey, Akihisa, wake up." He smacked his head with a baseball bat. He didn't budge, but he got a red bump over his forehead.

"Let me deal with this!" Minami quickly raced out the door to get a metal bat.

Minami bumped into Kouta when he was about to enter the room.

"Oh! Tsuchiya! I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

Kouta reassured her that he would be fine. "I'm fine."

Aiko suddenly felt her heart pounding really fast. (Thinking to herself) _It's just a small bump in the head, and I feel...this weird feeling inside my chest. Why is that?_

"Hey, Muttsulini-kun! I have something that I got for you!" Aiko yelled cheerfully.

Kouta turned around and saw Aiko, who was cheerful as always. But what no one knew was that Aiko felt different about Kouta. But even Aiko herself didn't know what these feelings were. These sudden feelings for Kouta confused her.

"What is it?"

"It's...a new...camera..." Aiko quietly said.

"What?" Kouta couldn't make out the words she was saying.

"It's a new camera..." Aiko blushed. _What would he say? Would he like it? I hope he likes it..._

Kouta couldn't believe it. A new camera. Bought just for him. And by Aiko? He was in disbelief for a moment.

"Where is it?"

Aiko, who actually bought a camera, well, for her originally, decided to give hers up to Kouta. She opened up her bag, and inside of it was a high quality camera; white and without a doubt awesome. Kouta's eyes shined brightly at the pure sight of it.

"Aiko...um...thanks...for the camera..." Kouta turned away to blush.

"No problem." Aiko smiled.

"Oh!" Yuuko noticed the growing fondness between the two, and decided to make a comment. "You two are starting to like each other a lot, right?" She gave a small smirk.

Both blushed. "SHUT UP!"

Shouko also noticed the growing relationship between them. "What a cute couple." She immediately turned to Yuuji. "Why don't you like me Yuuji?"

"I never liked you in the first place."

"Well, I'll make you like me." Holding her tazer, she shocked Yuuji and pulled him away.

Aiko laughed. "Oh Rep..." She turned to Kouta. "Um...can I see you? After school...outside...please...?"

She couldn't get through to Kouta. He was too busy admiring his new camera.

"Kouta?"

Kouta stopped. Did Aiko just call him Kouta? No one has ever called Voyeur Kouta before. Aiko was an exception though.

"Did...you just call me Kouta?"

"Yeah...I did!" Aiko smiled.

Kouta's face was completely red.

"Um...Kouta...she continued. "Are you busy today after school?"

"I'm not, why?"

"Can I see you...after school? Maybe we can go to... the café and have some crepes..."

Kouta totally thought that it was a date. But, out of respect for Aiko, he said yes.

"Yeah, ok. But it's not a date, right?"

"Right. I'll see you after school!" Aiko smiled and walked out of Class F. Kouta stood there dazed for a moment before he snapped out of his thoughts. _What was I thinking?_

_~.~.~.~_

Aiko went back to her classroom. The room was filled with students studying in complete silence. There seems to be a conversation but it is barely audible. Aiko thought it would be the perfect place to continue her journal.

_May 20, 2012_

_After school I'm going with Muttsulini-kun to the café to have some crepes! Somehow...I feel excited...Besides, I'm really curious about something more fundamental. My different feelings for Muttsulini. I was hoping that going to the cafe together will help me understand them more. But sometimes I ask a question. What are these feelings referring to? Friends? Or...something more serious...love? No, that can't be it...I don't love him...that's too serious. But these feelings...I can't ignore them. I love Muttsulini-kun. In a playful way, as friends. I love messing around with him and Yoshii, but that's the only contact I had with them. Do I have feelings for Muttsulini-kun? The one that I mess with all the time? I really don't know myself anymore..._

Aiko, realizing on what she wrote, grew red again with embarrassment. _How in the world do I always think about Muttsulini-kun? _

Aiko sighed. _This is going to be a long day for me..._

~.~.~.~

After school Aiko immediately went home to change her clothes. She decided to change her attire, so Kouta would think of her differently.

And Kouta was waiting outside the school doors._ Where is Aiko? She is late. I wonder if she was kidding about the date...wait no it's a "get together"! Not a date! _Kouta slightly blushed secretly.

Aiko finally came, with a yellow dress skirt that extended a couple of inches above her knees. Kouta, overwhelmed with the fact that she made it look like a date, immediately scolded her.

"Wha...what is this? I thought it wasn't supposed to be a date!" Kouta had a nosebleed.

Aiko smirked. "You think so? Well, I was in a rush, so I forgot to wear shorts...or a bra..."

Kouta immediately got another nosebleed.

"Hey! Muttsullini-kun! Don't die on me! You better not die on me on our "date"!" Aiko smiled.

"Dang it..."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aiko took Kouta's wrist and ran as fast as she could away from the school and into the city.

Kouta, who was the theorist, was not as swift as Aiko the practitioner, and struggled to keep up with her. "Stop! I can't keep up!"

"Well you have to try Muttsulini-kun!" Aiko smiled. She didn't have this much fun since the beach trip with the others.

Kouta sighed.

The city was just ahead. It was bustling with shops, cafes, and restaurants. Aiko, who almost never goes here, was excited to spend her time here with Kouta.

First, they went to the café. Aiko ordered a strawberry crepe, while Kouta ordered a banana crepe. Both ate in complete silence. Kouta, who was used to the silence, was not disturbed. But Aiko was the complete opposite of him. She couldn't stand silence. She would say that silence was boring. So she decided to break the silence.

"Muttsulini-kun, do you like the crepe? I know you do!" Aiko smiled.

"I guess it's...decent."

"Come on...I know you like it! Now eat it! She took his fork and put a piece of crepe on it. Say ahhh!"

"Aiko...you're making it seem to other people that we are a couple..."

"No! This is what friends do right?"

"Sometimes..."

"Right? Now say ahh!" Aiko jabbed the fork into Kouta's mouth. Kouta, who was reluctant in letting girls put food into his mouth, slightly enjoyed it.

"It's...good...thanks Aiko..."

"No problem! Pervert!"

"Ugh..."

After their trip in the café, Aiko thought that maybe they could go shopping for new clothes and other stuff. "You know...like cameras...or video recorders..."

Kouta was already enticed by those words. "Let's go."

Aiko and Kouta went into the electronics store first. Kouta immediately looked at the camera and audio section to find him in love with the new technology.

"Oh...Muttsulini..." Aiko smiled.

After Aiko convinced Kouta to leave the store, much to Kouta's reluctance, they went to the clothing store.

"Hey, Muttsulini, what shirt should I buy for myself?"

"Why should I care about what you're wearing?"

"Because you should. Now choose!" She was holding two shirts-a shirt that said "I Love Dogs" with a cute dog on, and a yellow t-shirt encrusted with jewels that were shiny.

"Why can't you buy both?"

"Oh yeah...thanks for the tip Muttsulini-kun!"

"Like I ever cared."

To Kouta, the clothing store was torture compared to the electronics store. Now that was his favorite place. But all of the stuff there was way too expensive. He would have never been allowed to buy that kind of stuff alone.

Kouta and Aiko were walking home after. The sun was about to set, and it was bright yet dark at the same time. Both actually had somewhat of a fun time today, just the two of them, buying things. It seemed quite peculiar.

"Hey Aiko."

"Yeah?"

"I think...I really enjoyed this...the café, the shopping...I've never had this much fun since we went to the beach with the others..." Kouta was slightly blushing.

"Really?" Aiko was really happy that Kouta enjoyed it. _Kouta liked it! I'm so glad! But...did I enjoy it? I sure did. But did I enjoy it with Muttsulini-kun? _She was thinking about this for a while.

_I loved our date..._

That was the moment Aiko realized her feelings for Muttsulini was not friendly, but was for love.

"Muttsulini-kun...I have something to say to you..." Aiko timidly said.

"What is it?"

Aiko was hesistant to say it. She didn't know what Kouta would think of her after. But, with her strength, she mustered up her courage to say it.

"I...enjoyed it today...and...I thought of it as a date...and...I...like you...Muttsulini-kun...a lot..."

_What did she just say?_

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled. "That was flawless!"

Voyeur and Aiko sighed. That was the hardest to act, the love scenes, where they actually had to blush. So they had to pretend that they like each other in order to blush naturally.

"Finally, it's over!" Aiko smiled.

"That was totally OOC..." Akihisa intervened. "Kudou-san and Muttsulini would never agree to go on a date together..."

"Maybe we should..." Aiko smiled at Voyeur.

"No way."

Yuuji commented. "That was pretty good acting you know."

Hideyoshi was dead out proud of them. "Amazing acting..."

Aiko and Kouta both face palmed, hiding their blushes.

* * *

**Ha! Cliffhanger! No, don't worry, it's not going to end yet, I'm just putting it to the side for a bit, and maybe I'll just continue this in a random chapter. Next chapter I want another plot! A plot where the world turns into Candy Land except for the gang and they have to fix it before it ends up like this forever! Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Me, Candy, and Lollipops**

**~Brslover77**


	9. Me, Plays, and Commitments

**Ninth Chapter is here. I won't be able to update often because of school and other commitments, so I will only upload constantly on the weekends. Today is different because I finished my papers early. Note: I changed the chapter's name. Me, Candy, and Lollipops didn't really fit this chapter. Disregard the last chapter's name. Free time FTW.**

**Chapter 9**

**Me, Plays, and Commitments**

* * *

Today was a normal day at Fumizuki Academy. As usual, on the weekends, Class F has remedial classes every week just because they're so stupid, even if their Avatars are untouched. I feel pitied for them.

So let's just say Yoshii and the others can hear my narrations.

And if you forgot, I'm Mr. Fukuhara. I used to be the hoomroom teacher of Class F, until I got replaced by Mr. Nishimura.

"That's Iron Man, Sensei."

Who said you could interrupt me in my narrations Yoshii?

"You just said so."

Anyway, as I said, I will be the narrator for this section of the story.

"Hey! You didn't even answer me!"

Moving on. The conversations in Class F are normal, with their respectful characters. The windows are broken, the door got split in half by Kudou, and the tables are wooden and loose.

"Hey, that's terrible narration! It's so boring! I'm going to take over Sensei!" Yoshii attacked me and took my microphone and headset.

So now it's in my perspective. Your very own narrator Akihisa Yoshii, reporting for duty.

"Have fun with the narration."

Fukahara-sensei left, leaving me, the handsome and proud Akihisa Yoshii, to take the role of the most important job in the whole entire world.

"Don't think that you're handsome and proud."

You just don't get it, don't you Yuuji?

"Give me that!" Yuuji retrieved my microphone and headset. "I'm going to give this to someone who can do it right."

No! You might steal my microphone; you might steal my headset too, but I will not let you steal my dignity!

Too late. This is Yuuji Sakamoto narrating. I got a random Class F student to narrate for us. Akihisa's crying with tears of torture.

Make sure you narrate as third person...uh...what's your name?

"Class F jock."

Ok Class F jock. Do your thing.

"And you promise to get me a date with Hideyoshi?"

Yeah yeah.

The Class F jock put on his headset and microphone. Wow, narrating is harder than he thought.

Akihisa was angry when he heard that the jock wanted a date with Hideyoshi. He didn't want the jock to take him. That was his job.

He'll try to ignore him in some kind of way. If he could think of something.

~.~.~.~

It was Monday, the day after Sunday, for those who didn't know. Akihisa, who was mad at the jock that wanted to go on a date with Hideyoshi, stomped as he entered the room. As usual, the floor cracked and broke, and Akihisa fell in it.

"Hey Aki, are you okay?" Minami asked.

"My leg..." Akihisa moaned.

"Akihisa-kun, are you okay?" Mizuki stood next to Minami and offered her hand to Akihisa. Akihisa happily took her hand and climbed back up.

"I'm fine now, thanks a lot Himeji-san." Akihisa had a gentle smile etched on his face.

Mizuki laughed. "Well I'm glad."

"Me too."

Minami, who stood there jealous of Mizuki and Akihisa's ever growing relationship, wanted to interrupt them.

"Hey, Mizuki, what's with the ribbon? I've never seen that before. It looks really cute." Minami pointed to the white ribbons on each side of Mizuki's pink hair; in her opinion, she thought that it suited her.

"Oh, thank you very much Minami-chan. Since my bunny hairpiece looked too old. I decided to change my hairstyle a bit. I still look the same though. I hope everyone would like it." Mizuki pulled out her bunny hairpieces and showed them to Minami.

"They don't look old. They still look very new."

"Yes, that may be true, but I wanted to change my style a bit, so..."

"I think I like the ribbons better than the bunnies. They look really cute! I think they suit you and your personality."

"Thank you very much, Minami-chan!" Mizuki laughed.

Minami laughed along with her.

_Minami and Himeji-san are on good terms, based on their conversation, I guess? Well, I'm glad that they are happy right now._

"Everyone I got some great news to tell you!" Hideyoshi ran in with great joy. This was the closest it has ever been to Hideyoshi being excited.

"Ah, Hideyoshi, what is it?" Yuuji asked. "Is it about Theater again?"

"Yes, and this time, it isn't for labor. All of you: Akihisa, Yuuji, Muttsulini, Himeji, Shimada, Kudou, Kirishima, and Aneue*, are going to be in a play about candy..." Hideyoshi, when he looked at the play's script, was quite surprised at the word's arrangements.

"Candy?"

"Yes...it seems so..."

"Well, I'm out." Yuuji immediately said.

"You're going to do it with me." Shouko, Aiko, and Yuuko suddenly appeared. Shouko made Yuuji immediately took back what he said by threntening him with a tazer.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE A TAZER WITH YOU EVERY TIM...?" Yuuji was shocked and passed out.

"Rest in peace."

"I would love to act out in the play!" Aiko smiled.

"I guess it could be time consuming...considering my schedule..." Yuuko sighed.

Hideyoshi continued. "Anyways, each person will get a role, and will be randomly selected from this box. The roles are: The prince, the princess, the two twin knights, the bishounen, the newly wed couple, and, best of all, the witches. Now those roles are quite interesting." He smirked.

"Why do we have to do this?" Akihisa complained.

"The principal offered all of us free of remedial classes for a whole month if we agree to do this."

"LET'S DO THIS."

"Okay, Akihisa, pick first." Hideyoshi held out the box for him to pick.

Akihisa randomly picked a card from the box. Opening his paper, he was excited yet down at the same time. The frickin prince.

"Ah, Akihisa, you got the prince. Now who will be your princess?"

Minami and Mizuki were eager to take the role of the princess.

"I'm picking next!" Mizuki eagerly volunteered.

"Alright Himeji, what's your pick?"

Mizuki, who was nervous that she wouldn't get the role of the princess, slowly opened her paper with hesitation.

She cried inside.

"The witch..."

"Oooo, Himeji-san's the witch! Good luck with that!" Akihisa said.

"My turn!" Minami took her card in a blink of an eye. But what she had killed her inside.

"The...princess..."

"Ah Shimada! You are the princess and lover of Prince Yoshii. You are now hereby called Princess Minami."

"Minami...the princess...I'm going to puke..."

"Oh, the prince and princess do kiss in the end as well."

"Hey...I need a bucket..."

"Me too..."

Minami was devastated. But in the inside, she was crying tears of happiness. Her heart had started beating the moment she saw the word 'princess'.

"Anyways, since Akihisa and Shimada are vomiting, let's pick another one!"

"I'll volunteer!" Aiko was eager to see her role.

When she picked up her paper, she was quite excited.

"Oh! I'm the girl in the couple!" Aiko smirked. "Who will be my boyfriend? Muttsulini or Sakamoto?"

"It should be Tsuchiya-kun." Shouko said.

"Ah! Kirishima! Did you pick yet?"

"Not yet."

Shouko picked up a piece of paper.

She immediately grew disappointed.

"The witch."

"Ahaha! You're working with Himeji!" Aiko smiled.

"Thank God..." Yuuji was finally conscious.

He was immediately shocked again and passed out, unconscious.

"Rest in peace."

"Muttsulini! You should pick!"

Voyeur hoped that it wasn't the boy in the couple. He picked up his paper, and slowly opened it.

_Please not the boy in the couple, please not the boy in the couple, please not the boy in the couple..._

He immediately grabbed a bucket. Not for his vomit, but for his blood.

"The boy in the couple...which means..."

"Ahaha! Muttsulini! You're my new boyfriend!" Aiko said. She was happy with joy.

He immediately obtained a nosebleed.

"How do you get a nosebleed from that?" Akihisa, who was done vomiting, along with Minami, asked.

"I have no idea...but I haven't been excited for this kind of stuff since forever!" Hideyoshi let out a big grin.

"Yuuji, you should pick." Shouko woke up Yuuji.

"Yeah...yeah..." Yuuji was still dazed out from the tazer shocks twice, began to take his paper.

"The bishounen...that ought to be interesting."

"Well, since there are only two papers left, and Aneue and I still haven't picked, I guess we're the twin knights." Hideyoshi said.

"Why are Hideyoshi and I always known as twins, even though it's a play...?" Yuuko groaned.

"I guess it is fate Aneue."

Yuuko sighed.

"The roles are all decided. We should work on the scripts." Hideyoshi handed everyone scripts.

Minami and Akihisa were not excited to pretend to love each other. Well, Minami was inside.

Aiko and Voyeur were to act as a couple in the play, but Hideyoshi said that they had to act as a couple for real as well, despite their complaining. Well, only Voyeur was complaining. Aiko was neutral. It might have been that she was enjoying this and liked it.

Yuuji was okay with being a bishounen, although Shouko was against it.

Shouko and Mizuki were to act as the evil witches. Hideyoshi said that they needed three witches, but decided to go with two for the fun of it.

And Hideyoshi and Yuuko were the two twin knights. They would be the ones who protect Princess Minami. The prince, Akihisa Yoshii, was not a prince at the beginning, but as a traveler.

"So here's the plot." Hideyoshi said. "Akihisa, who is the traveler that appeared out of nowhere, goes out to meet the princess. The princess is Minami. She is currently residing in Candyland, the land where candy and lollipops are popular and part of their culture. She is being threatened by the witches; if she doesn't give up her empire, then they would kill her and steal her powers. Apparently, the twin knights, Aneue and I, are protecting the princess."

"Well, of course." Yuuko said.

"The newly wed couple, Aiko and Muttsulini, are currently holding the princess's dormant powers unknowingly."

"Seems easy enough."

"The bishounen, who was secretly working together with the princess; he was her secret agent, when seeing the witch of violet, falls in love with her."

"WHAT? AND I THOUGHT THE BISHOUNEN WAS GOOD, IT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Yuuji will always be my love, whether it's in a play or not.

Yuuji groaned.

"Finally, the witches, Himeji and Kirishima, will be the antagonists...you'll see what happens as we go along."

"Yuuji will fall in love with me...I'm fine with being a witch..."

"A witch..." Himeji sighed.

"Ah, don't worry Himeji-san." Akihisa assured her. "I know you'll do fine as a witch."

"Thank you very much Akihisa-kun. Are you happy with your role?"

"Not at all. I have to deal with this..." Akihisa was flipped by Minami.

"I don't enjoy it one bit too, you know." Minami said as she bent his spine in ways that were not possible.

Akihisa did not even dare to yell.

"Um...Minami-chan...his spine..."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with his spine."

"Well, here are your scripts. I say we do the whole thing next week?"

"Well, that's too little time." Yuuji said.

"Well, that's the deadline."

"Exactly, why are we doing this?"

"For the principal's benefits. Oh and a celebrity is coming."

"LET'S DO THIS."

"Exactly what I said..." Akihisa moaned with pain.

"LET'S DO THIS LIKE A BOSS".

"Okay, that's taking it too far."

"Muttsulini-kun, I hope you're ready! I'm going to act as original as possible, so be prepared!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Oh shoot."

~.~.~.~

Hideyoshi was alone at his house. So he decided to sing a song. A sad song. An emotional song. This song was also going to be sung at the end, at the credits, just for fun. This song was called Little Garden Girl**.

_In this little wooden room, there is only you and I_

_The two that continue to sing their own song_

_I always have wondered what lies outside this house_

_I can tell a story if you'd like_

_You told me to call you my "father" every day_

_And you also referred to me as your "daughter"_

_You worried for me who could not walk_

_You made sure that my room was no short of beautiful_

_A red drinking glass and_

_A blue spoon_

_Two mirrors that have yellow framing_

_In this little wooden room, there is only you and I_

_The two that continue to sing their own song_

_I always have wondered what lies outside this house_

_I can tell a story if you'd like_

_The dark windows of the bedroom blocking any light_

_That's the only thing I saw in my little world_

_No matter what came to us, you were always kind_

_To tell me what is outside in the life yonder_

_Esoteric little room_

_Where we could laugh_

_"We're alike, and no one can tell us otherwise."_

_Certain singing from afar where the others reside_

_Sometimes I wish I could go and sing along with them_

_Though I always sing for you, and only for you_

_It's only because you asked me_

_You have heard rumors of there being a war to come_

_Why is the house burning to a black ash?_

_There was a finding of a burnt down house_

_And a man that had died all alone_

_Though his hands were dark he still had them wrapped around a clockwork doll_

Hideyoshi stopped and took a deep breath. He was ready.

* * *

***Aneue means Older Sis, just in case someone doesn't know. But it was pretty obvious though.**

****Little Garden Girl is a song by Miku Hatsune, which is a Vocaloid song. It's really sad, judging by the lyrics, and I think you should check it out!**

**Thanks for reading! This was one of the best chapters I made. I was dreaming this and thought; maybe I should use this idea in my story! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Candyland, and Madness Part 1**

**~Brslover77**


	10. Me, Candy, and Madness

**The tenth chapter is finally here! I worked on this for a couple of days, but I never got to finish it until today. There is more narration in this chapter, just to let you know.**

**Chapter 10**

**Me, Candyland, and Madness**

* * *

It was the day before the actual play was supposed to begin. Akihisa and the gang were struggling to perfect their lines, led by Hideyoshi. It seemed that they didn't get a lot of experience with acting, as their emotions on particular lines were way off. In one's perspective, the best actor besides Hideyoshi was Minami, although she struggled on the lines when she was having a conversation with the traveler (Akihisa). Other than that she seemed comfortable in delivering her lines. The rest was just either not trying at all or just hate their roles.

Voyeur was refusing to do the 'couple' act with Aiko. Aiko, on the other hand, was a bit sensitive of her lines, such as when she had to say 'I love you' to Voyeur or when she had to embrace him. The situation was quite awkward for them at times. In addition to that, they had to act like this in real life as well. The principal said that she would be watching them every single moment, so they couldn't stop. They had to do 'couple' activities like hold hands often and cross their arms around each other. Many people thought that they were a cute couple, and often threw flowers at them, much to Voyeur's anger. Despite the claims that this was just an act, which it was, no one believed him.

"Dang it..." Voyeur muttered under his breath.

Akihisa and Minami were acting all lovey-dovey at each other for the play, much to their reluctance. Mizuki, carefully watching them in the distance, was furious that she didn't get to be the princess instead. But, she admitted defeat and reassured herself that it was all just an act. No real love is among the pair. She would keep reminding herself that every time she was found jealous of their 'relationship'.

Yuuji was not excited to be the bishounen at all. Since in the play he would fall in love with the witch of violet, who was Shouko, he was not amused one bit.

Shouko threatened Yuuji with her tazer every time he resisted acting out his line to her. Of course, at the end he always ends up performing his line.

Then there was the group of Hideyoshi and her older sister, Yuuko, acting as the twin knights of Princess Minami. Their job was to protect the Princess with all their strength, even if it meant killing themselves. Overall both were fine with being a knight, but occasionally Yuuko would complain that she always has to be with her brother for everything.

And, finally, there were the witches, who were Mizuki and Shouko. Mizuki hated her role and would always look at Akihisa and Minami when she had the chance. But on the other hand Shouko was fine with her role because Yuuji gets to fall in love with her. She would often repeat it in front of everyone, which was torture to Yuuji.

So overall, they were really terrible. How would the principal like this piece of trash that people call a play?

Hideyoshi, who was reluctant that the principal would like it, decided to ramp it up a bit, by forcing them to deliver their role excellently or they would pay a price. And by price he meant Mizuki's cooking; the blueberry and strawberry waffles, all theirs if they don't follow his orders.

So in a matter of minutes the play looked better than before.

Since they were able to finish the play before sunset, they all decided to go to a karaoke restaurant as a reward. Aiko and Voyeur were holding hands, Minami and Akihisa were practicing their kiss for the play, and the twin knights were together as always.

"Let's go to the karaoke stadium shall we?" Hideyoshi, finding a large karaoke stadium that was empty and free to use, started pointing to the building right across where they were at that moment. The building was red-brick, and had a glass door that was cleaned and had a shiny finish to it.

"But what if we're not good at karaoke?" Mizuki asked. She wasn't great at singing her heart out, so she seemed embarrassed.

"Come on Mizuki, I'm sure that you will be great." Minami reassured her. "You just need to find it, that's all."

"I guess...but you're 100 times better than me Minami-chan..." Mizuki frowned.

"That can't be true."

Akihisa heard their conversation and decided to cheer Mizuki up. "I bet you're going to do great Himeji-san. I know you're going to do better than this stuck up chick who can't even sing...MY ARM IS GETTING DISLOCATED RIGHT NOW!"

"I TOO CAN SING I'VE BEEN TAKING VOCAL LESSIONS SINCE LAST YEAR!" Minami bent his arm in the opposite direction of which it was normally located. She then did a flip on Akihisa with no mercy. His head was smashed on the ground like a hammer smashing wood. It was not pretty.

Akihisa screamed uncle like no tomorrow.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

As soon as Akihisa screamed, she let go of him.

Aiko turned to Voyeur. "Hey, Muttsulini-kun! I can sing too you know!" She smirked.

"Who said that I cared?"

"You did, remember?"

"That was fake."

"But we have to act like this. The principal is hearing us right at this moment!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"The old hag has gotten me ticked off!" Yuuji said with a bit of impatience in his voice. "She forces us to do a stupid play and then gives us nothing but a pass of no remedial classes for a whole month! She should give us more."

"I agree." Hideyoshi said. "Class A doesn't even need it, because they don't have to take it every week."

"That's why I'm going to kill the old hag."

Hideyoshi, who was in no mood to have a fight, arrived at the karaoke. "Well, then, shall we go?"

"I guess we should. It's the least we get after a whole day of working on a stupid play." Yuuji agreed.

"But remember," Shouko said, "you have to do the play right. Or else I won't be able to marry you."

"Who said we were marrying?"

Shouko held up the marriage registration form.

Yuuji gulped at the pure sight of the document.

The group entered the karaoke stadium. The building was empty except for them. Ahead of them was a huge plasma screen TV with microphones stationed around it. There was also a small studio that was used to auto tune voices, but none of them knew how to operate it, except Aiko and Voyeur, but they didn't like to use it.

"So, what song should we sing first?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Beats me." Yuuji said. "Maybe the girls could go first?"

The girls agreed. "Yeah, can we do it?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, if you want." Hideyoshi replied.

The girls agreed to sing Hare Tokidoki Egao, a happy and upbeat song that they all liked.

"I'm not singing at all." Yuuko said.

"I don't really know this song a lot to memorize the words." Aiko said.

* * *

_Hare Tokidoki Egao_

_By: Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Shouko Kirishima_

_Just as I expected, the first kiss tasted like strawberry milk_

_Going home at dusk while pushing my bike_

_There's a simulation of delusions in my dreamy state of mind; (Here) where? (There)_

_I trip 7 times and fall 8 times, wah hah hah hah_

_Every single one of these and those days is an anniversary_

_Let's connect them together to that sky_

_Do you feel that your future is promising and you can become someone important someday?_

_Surely tomorrow will also be…sunny with smiles at times_

_I want to go to the movies for our date _

_I want to sit next to you and eat caramel popcorn_

_I get a foul ball with a grand slam of fantasies; (Unexpected) extra innings? (Impossible)_

_You can't boil tea off of nothing, wah hah hah hah_

_Every single one of these and those days is an anniversary_

_Let's connect them together to that sky_

_Scary things don't seem to exist_

_Surely tomorrow will also be…sunny with smiles at times_

_Every single one of these and those days is an anniversary_

_Let's connect them together to that sky_

_Do you feel that your future is promising and you can become someone important someday?_

_Surely tomorrow will also be…sunny with smiles at times_

_(Hajimete no kisu wa yappari ichigo miruku-aji_

_Jitensha oshinagara kaeru yuuguredoki_

_Mousou shimyureeshon yumegokochi (kocchii) docchi? (socchii)_

_Nana-kai koronde hachi korobi wahhahhahha_

_Anna konna hibi no mainichi ga kinenbi_

_Tsunagete yukou ano sora made_

_Shourai yuubou itsuka oomono ni nareru yokan?_

_Ashita mo kitto… __hare tokidoki egao ni naru_

_Deeto wa eiga ni ikitai _

_Tonari ni suwatte kyarameru no poppukoon o tabetai na_

_Kuusou manrui hoomu ran de jougai (angai) gougai? (rongai)_

_O-heso de o-cha nado wakasenai wahhahhahha_

_Anna konna hibi no mainichi ga kinenbi_

_Tsunagete yukou ano sora made_

_Kowai mono nado aru you de nai no da_

_Ashita mo kitto… hare tokidoki egao ni naru_

_Anna konna hibi no mainichi ga kinenbi_

_Tsunagete yukou ano sora made_

_Shourai yuubou itsuka oomono ni nareru yokan?_

_Ashita mo kitto… hare tokidoki egao ni __naru) _

* * *

Everyone, even the boys, clapped and cheered.

"See?" Minami said. "You had talent Mizuki."

Mizuki was embarrassed. "Thank you very much Minami-chan...I really appreciate your comment."

"You did great Himeji-san!" Akihisa said.

"Akihisa-kun...Thank you very much!" Mizuki smiled.

Hideyoshi, who was also embarrassed, not because he was singing, but because the boys finally thought that he was a girl, was angry.

"I'M A GUY."

"So, are the guys singing now?" Yuuji asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Hideyoshi sighed.

The boys decided to sing I Hate Monday, an upbeat and metal-like song.

* * *

_I Hate Monday!_

_By: Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuji Sakamoto, Kouta Tsuchiya, and Hideyoshi Kinoshita_

_Monday! Monday! Monday!_

_Monday! Monday! Monday!_

_Monday! Monday! Monday!_

_Monday! __(2x)_

_yasumi no yokujitsu wa yasumi ni suru beki da!_

_yasumi no zenjitsu mo yasumi ni suru beki da!_

_owaritaku nai! tsuzuite hoshii!_

_heya kara wa detaku nai!_

_shinjitaku nai! shinjirarenai!_

_getsuyou wa kirai_

_okinakya owaru_

_sakaraenai suima ni_

_ato chotto dake nebareru_

_yume no naka wa shiawase!_

_okitara ii to mo_

_owatta "dame ka mo..."_

_yume no tsuzuki wa horaa na genjitsu_

_imasara jitabata shite mo_

_jikan wa modorya shinai_

_futatabi yume no sekai e daibu_

_nichiyou yoru kuji ni hajimaru yuuutsu taimu!_

_wasureteitai! yumemiteitai!_

_futon kara detaku nai!_

_mada kicha dame da! tokei micha dame da!_

_getsuyou wa kirai!_

_okitaku nai yo_

_shizumare shimo no patosu_

_ato chotto dake nekasete_

_yume no naka ni okaeri!_

_nidone no fukasa wa hanpa ja nai ze_

_yume kara sameru to teraa na shinjitsu_

_mezamashidokei ga kikkari_

_ohiru no jikan o tsugeru_

_dakara oira wa getsuyou kirai_

_okinakya owaru_

_sakaraenai suima ni_

_ato chotto dake nebareru_

_yume no naka wa shiawase!_

_takusan purin o tabeteta ore no_

_yume no tsuzuki wa kakoku na genjitsu_

_chikoku wa dame na no shitteru_

_ikanakya naranai tsurasa mo_

_dakara oira wa getsuyoubi!_

_getsuyoubi! daikirai!_

* * *

"You guys sounded very good!" Aiko said happily. "Especially Muttsulini-kun!" She smiled at him.

"Yuuji, I love it."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I want to sing a solo next!" Akihisa yelled.

"I bet you'll sound bad." Minami laughed.

Akihisa wanted to do his own character song; F is an Invisible Password (F wa Muteki Na Aikotoba).

* * *

_F wa Muteki Na Aikotoba_

_By: Akihisa Yoshii_

_chabudai seiza shite tsuzutta rabu retaa_

_yokuasa yomikaesu hodo ni goji datsuji_

_kokozo to iu toki honryou hakki dekinai kedo_

_kimi no koto jinrui o chouetsu suru hodo ni suki sa_

_F wa full of heart no F de_

_kokoro wa kimi ni ne senryou sareteru nda yo_

_koi no tesuto wa ochikoborenai_

_sou da yo boku shika dekinai houhou de_

_kimi no subete o shoukan shitai soba ni kite yo motto_

_kakusage danbooru hisshi no rabu retaa_

_meeru de okuttara gobaku! hitochigai_

_naze sonna toki ni kagitte isseichidai_

_ai no tenshi hohoende aite no tsubo do sutoraiku!_

_F wa futou to fukutsu no F de_

_kokoro ga orete mo nandomo tachiaganda yo_

_koi no tesuto wa shinkenshoubu_

_sou da yo kimi shika mienai hitomi de_

_boku no subete de shoumei shitai sunao ni natte motto_

_F wa full of heart no F de_

_kokoro wa kimi ni ne senryou sareteru nda yo_

_koi no tesuto wa ochikoborenai_

_sou da yo boku shika dekinai houhou de_

_kimi no subete o shoukan shitai soba ni kite yo motto_

* * *

"Your voice sounded weird." Minami commented.

"At least it's better than what you'll ever sing!" Akihisa countered.

"Well I can sing better!" Minami yelled. "Tsuchiya, get me the song Tsunderedou!"

"Right."

* * *

_Tsundere Dou_

_By: Minami Shimada_

_hard run banjou! both soul enjou!_

_hyonna koto kara ai wa (na-ri-yu-kii) hajimatteyuku mono desu_

_kanchigai demo ii no sodatteyukimasu_

_omote no kao wa (otokomae de) suki na aitsu mo bokkoboko_

_dakedo ura ja zetsumyou na hodo (otome) mankai_

_minna no mae demo ichaicha kawaiku amaetai?_

_your joke? sore to mo yuujou? nandakanda_

_aijou ni seichou de dou sun no?_

_dou yo? chotto dake douyou? aa da koo da_

_itteta tte boy meets girl shikata nai ne_

_fuiuchi no shinjitsu ni (ka-wa-ri-mii) ai wa sametari moshimasu_

_tsuyoki de semeta bun hekondari shimasu_

_kanjou hyougen (toki ni kajou) suki na aitsu o hangoroshi_

_dakedo chiisa na mune ni kakusenu (koi wa) sainen_

_demodori tsundere kokoro wa kageki ni yakebokkui_

_honnou mukidashi de oh no! nande? nande?_

_aijou ga mousou de daibousou_

_itsumo ai o choudai it's more! datte datte_

_urahara na yokubou o mitashitai no_

_omote no kao ga ijippari ja suki na aitsu mo furimukanu_

_dakara honne miseteagemasu kiba o kakushi_

_minna no mae demo ichaicha kawaiku amaeru no_

_your joke? sore to mo yuujou? nandakanda_

_aijou ni seichou de dou sun no?_

_dou yo? chotto dake douyou? aa da koo da_

_itteta tte boy meets girl shikata nai ne_

_kyou mo mata tsundere no kaze ga fuku_

* * *

"I did better." Akihisa commented.

Minami split his spine in half with no mercy.

"That was very good Minami-chan!" Mizuki smiled.

"Thank you Mizuki!" Minami smiled as well.

"Well, we all sang some songs separately." Aiko said. "Maybe we can sing a song together!"

Everyone agreed. They decided to do Heart Future.

* * *

_Heart Future _

_By: Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuji Sakamoto, Kouta Tsuchiya, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Aiko Kudou, and Shouko Kirishima_

_Even if everything before our eyes suffers us now_

_(ima me no mae ni mieru subete no mono ga bokura wo kurushimetemo)_

_Even if we hopelessly feel emptiness, mortification and sadness like betrayed children_

_(uragirareta kodomo no youni munashisa to kuyashisa to kanashimi ni mitasaretetemo)_

_Believe that there's always hope_

_(utagawanaide kanarazu kibou ga aru koto wo)_

_I want you to notice that the hand I reach out for you is_

_(kizuitehoshii sashinoberu kono te ga)_

_Right here by your side and you're not alone_

_(sugu soba ni aru yo hitori janai tte)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold tight_

_(te wo tsunagou tsuyoku nigirou)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold to make links between people all over the place_

_(te wo tsunagou dokomademo tsunageyou)_

_Let's feel the warmth each other by that_

_(nukumori wo soko ni kanjiaou)_

_For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now_

_(korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni)_

_The reason why we're alive and what is the meaning of our lives_

_(ima doushite jibun ni inochi ga aru ka nan no tame ni ikiteiru ka)_

_We just don't know the answers, so let's look for them at our own paces_

_(imi nante wakaranai kara yukkuri to sagasou yo)_

_Just let's step forward for now_

_(ima wa tada mae ni susumou)_

_Let's promise that we won't give way_

_(yakusokushiyou boku tachi no kokoro wa orenai)_

_I want you to believe that nothing is impossible to a willing heart_

_(shinjite hoshii fukanouna koto nado nani hitotsu nai to)_

_And how strong dreams could be_

_(yume no tsuyosa wo)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold tight_

_(te wo tsunagou tsuyoku nigirou)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold to make links between people all over the place_

_(te wo tsunagou dokomademo tsunageyou)_

_Let's face them and hold our gaze_

_(mitsumeyou hitomi wo sorasazu ni)_

_Not to give in to the sorrows we have now, as they're too much to carry_

_(kakaekirenai hodo no kono ima no kanashimi ni makenai youni)_

_More tightly_

_(motto tsuyoku)_

_More and more tightly_

_(motto motto tsuyoku)_

_Let's carve how wonderful our country is with our hands in the future_

_(kono kuni ga hontou ni subarashii koto wo bokura no kono te de mirai ni kizamou)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold tight_

_(te wo tsunagou tsuyoku nigirou)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold to make links between people all over the place_

_(te wo tsunagou dokomademo tsunageyou)_

_Let's hold hands, Let's hold tight_

_(te wo tsunagou tsuyoku nigirou)_

_Let's hold hands_

_(te wo tsunagou)_

_Let's hold to make links between people all over the place_

_(dokomademo tsunageyou)_

_Let's feel the warmth each other by that_

_(nukumori wo soko ni kanjiaou)_

_For the wonderful future of our country that will come from now_

_(korekara otozureru kono kuni no subarashii mirai no tame ni)_

* * *

"That was awesome!" Aiko exclaimed.

"I agree." Hideyoshi added.

Suddenly after the song ended there was a strong wind blowing from an unknown place, and reality began fading away. The karaoke stadium turned into an aurora like space and disappeared. A hurricane-like wind swept the group apart from each other.

Aiko, grasping on to Voyeur's hand, was pulled along the hurricane until they were nowhere to be seen.

But Aiko couldn't hold on any longer. Her hand separated from Voyeur's and she began to grow far away from him.

"AIKO!" Voyeur desperately tried to reach her hand, but he couldn't. But luckily, they both were both transported right when she let go. They vanished.

Minami, trying to reach Akihisa's and Mizuki's hands, screamed. "AKI! MIZUKI!" She cried.

Mizuki tried to find someone to hold on with. She saw Shouko who was near her, and took her hand. She was frightened, with her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird.

"AKIHISA-KUN! MINAMI-CHAN!"

"HIMEJI-SAN! MINAMI! YUUJI!"

A lullaby began playing soon after, and put the others to sleep, with no memory with this occurrence.

_In this little wooden room, there is only you and I_

_The two that continue to sing their own song_

_I always have wondered what lies outside this house_

_I can tell a story if you'd like_

_You told me to call you my "father" every day_

_And you also referred to me as your "daughter"_

_You worried for me who could not walk_

_You made sure that my room was no short of beautiful_

_A red drinking glass and_

_A blue spoon_

_Two mirrors that have yellow framing_

_In this little wooden room, there is only you and I_

_The two that continue to sing their own song_

_I always have wondered what lies outside this house_

_I can tell a story if you'd like_

_The dark windows of the bedroom blocking any light_

_That's the only thing I saw in my little world_

_No matter what came to us, you were always kind_

_To tell me what is outside in the life yonder_

_Esoteric little room_

_Where we could laugh_

_"We're alike, and no one can tell us otherwise."_

_Certain singing from afar where the others reside_

_Sometimes I wish I could go and sing along with them_

_Though I always sing for you, and only for you_

_It's only because you asked me_

_You have heard rumors of there being a war to come_

_Why is the house burning to a black ash?_

_There was a finding of a burnt down house_

_And a man that had died all alone_

_Though his hands were dark he still had them wrapped around a clockwork doll_

~.~.~.~

Akihisa woke up finding himself in a candy wonderland, with a castle of great size in the distance. Lollipops were treated as signs with words on it, there were candy roads, and there were houses made of gingerbread. It was truly a wondrous world. But Akihisa had no idea where he was and why he came here.

_Why did I come here?_

Just then, he saw someone who was familiar to his eyes and greeted them with a hug. It was the twin knights. Confused and angry, the knights quickly pulled him away.

"Why won't you let me hug you guys? You know me right?" Akihisa asked.

The twin knights had no clue who this Akihisa guy was. But they already knew that he was an idiot.

They raised their swords and aimed at Akihisa.

Akihisa was sweating a lot. The sword was aimed right at him, and if he said the wrong things, he would get sliced.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Don't you know me? Akihisa Yoshii? Your genuine idiot?"

"We don't know any idiot except you." Yuuko said.

"Show yourself!" Hideyoshi yelled.

Akihisa showed his iron bracelet, the bracelet that broke at their battle with Class A. But he had no idea why he had it.

Hideyoshi shuddered. Yuuko shivered. They remembered that bracelet. The bracelet that was used against the witches. They realized their victim. But they had to make sure that it was the one.

"You're...Akihisa Yoshii..."

* * *

**Tenth chapter done! What do you think? I finally have been able to upload something because of lack of homework for me for the past couple of days. So here you go! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Me, Everyone, and Memories**

**~Brslover77**


	11. Me, Aiko, and Relationships

**Unfortunately, the plot is being discontinued! Sorry. It doesn't seem to be interesting at all. So I would like to continue the plot of Aiko and Kouta, because I have nothing else to do. I won't be able to update during the weekend at all, because I'll be away. Just consider this as a gift.**

**Chapter 11**

**Me, Aiko, and Relationships**

* * *

_What did Aiko just say to me?_

Kouta stood dazed for a second, and then snapped back into reality. The pure statement that Aiko had just said to him gave him shivers. His heart was beating faster than usual.

_What do I say to her?_

"So...do you accept my feelings?" Aiko said quietly with embarrassment. The fact that Aiko had said it at such a time like this was quite fitting, but now she could never go back. All those moments with Kouta all relied on this moment.

_Will Muttsulini-kun accept me? Or does he think that I'm loony in the head?_

Kouta took a deep breath before replying to her.

~.~.~.~

_May 25, 2012_

_I am shocked. I just don't know what to say to Muttsulini-kun. I...feel...happy yet disappointed at the same time. I was able to deliver my message to him. I said I liked him. But I had lied. Completely lied. I loved him. For real. But what did Muttsulini-kun say that triggered my feelings to grow from like to love?_

"_I...might have feelings for you too..."_

_He said he liked me as well. The mystery of today-how and why did he like me too? I liked him, that was strange enough, and now he likes me too. I...feel..._

~.~.~.~

The next day, the group thought that it seemed quiet without Kouta's perverted habits taking action. Aiko entered Class F's doors slowly, full with embarrassment if anyone talks about Kouta.

Akihisa looked around. He had a stack full of cash from his wallet. He was going to buy any photos of Hideyoshi crossdressing from Kouta. But it seems that it was all a waste.

"Where's Muttsulini?"

"He's absent." Yuuji replied. "He said he was sick."

Aiko nearly gagged.

"What's wrong Kudou-san?" Akihisa asked. "You're not your usual self today."

Yuuji grabbed the blood transfusion just in case.

Aiko smiled hiding her feelings. "Ah, nothing...it's just...nothing. Forget about it."

"Aiko!" Shouko barged in Class F's doors.

"Huh? What is it Rep?"

"We need you...quick..." Shouko grabbed Aiko's wrist and pulled her out of Class F.

"WAIT!" Aiko said. Turning to the boys, she said, "Please...I need to tell you that I'm..."

She was too far away for them to hear a word that she was about to say.

~.~.~.~

_May 28, 2012_

_I couldn't tell the boys. I just didn't have the courage to say it directly. They'd think that I was crazy about this, and that I should stop. But, I will gather the courage to say it soon, no matter what they say about me. Maybe Muttsulini-kun will help me when we go to the amusement park together. But what I couldn't deliver was...something._

_I'm dating Muttsulini-kun._

_~.~.~.~_

Aiko's POV

Today was Muttsulini-kun and mine's first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. We were going to the amusement park together. Outside was nice and sunny so we both decided to go somewhere together to celebrate our one-day relationship. I know it's not much but we just started.

So I was at home, trying on some cute dresses for our date.

I couldn't decide which dress I would want to wear. I had the choice between the yellow dress with diamond sparkles with ruffles, and the red dress with a colorful ensemble of pattern that were red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. I was rummaging through my closet with impatience. I always had that longing for Muttsulini-kun to like my outfit, so I looked hard. But I also forgot that I had to wear something comfortable since it was an amusement park, not a restaurant.

In the end, I chose the red dress. The yellow dress didn't fit me, and if I wore it I would suffocate in there. The red dress was pretty and was a bit loose around the chest, but that wasn't going to stop me from wearing it.

We were supposed to meet up at Kisaragi Park at noon, but apparently I screwed up a couple of times. First I forgot my money, and it would seem impolite to not bring money and force Muttsulini-kun to pay for my lunch, and I had to run and get it when I was a mile from home. Next right after I leave the house and locked it I forgot to get my bag to hold my money and other necessities, so I ran back to the house to grab one. Then finally after I'm right there at the park and Muttsulini-kun sees me, I totally forgot to bring sunscreen, since we were playing out in the sun for a while. So, I had to run and get a random sunscreen and run back to the park.

So in the end I was an hour late.

When I finally arrived at the park Muttsulini-kun was angry. But he wasn't angry that I was late. He was just angry on why I was late. Coincidence right?

"Why are you late?"

I had a whole lot of excuses, but knowing Muttsulini-kun for a while, I knew he wouldn't believe me. "I forgot a whole lot of stuff! The sunscreen, the money, and this bag! I'm really sorry that I was late!" I frowned.

Surprisingly he didn't do anything else to me after that. He walked up to me and petted my hair. I blushed heavily.

He blushed too. He immediately let go of me. I laughed.

"Ah, you're warming up to me right?" I smirked.

"It's...it's not like that!"

"I know. You know I'm kidding Muttsulini-kun!"

"Well it seemed that you weren't."

"I'm sorry then..."

People passed by throwing us flowers thinking that we were a great pair. To me and Muttsulini-kun, they were right. We were the perfect pair. A pair that didn't really argue that much compared to other pairs.

We went to the roller coasters first. Muttsulini-kun was hesistant at first.

"What, you've never gone on a roller coaster before?"

"No, they give me nosebleeds."

"I guess you're not suited for extreme challenges like these?"

Muttsulini-kun gagged. I bet he's too scared to go on one with me. Seems to be the case.

"I'm not scared. I can perfectly go on one without any difficulty."

"Then let's see you try."

Muttsulini-kun sat next to me on the Demon Mountain. He looked pretty nervous to me.

"Are you ready Muttsulini-kun?"

"Yeah."

The roller coaster started in slow motion.

"This isn't bad..."

"Don't worry, it'll get more fun!"

"It better not be the case."

The Demon Mountain seemed easy to him. But I wasn't going to spill out the spoilers. There was more to it. I was laughing inside.

"Oh, Muttsulini-kun, you don't know half of this ride!"

"Suddenly I think that you're hiding something."

"You'll see what I'm hiding soon enough!"

The roller coaster began moving faster and faster. I could totally see the look on Muttsulini-kun's face. I won our bet.

"WHEEEE!"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked at Muttsulini-kun.

"I feel sick..."

"Ah, don't worry! This is so fun!"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Oh, you need a bucket? Here I'll get you one."

"No, it's not that!"

"Muttsulini-kun...your nose is exploding!"

I saw the blood rushing up my face. I screamed.

"Muttsulini-kun! There's blood on my face!"

He passed out after a short moment.

"MUTTSULINI-KUN!"

I held on to his hand. The ride was almost over, but I didn't think Muttsulini-kun would last another minute.

"Come on, stay with me here..."

"Is...It...Over...Yet...?"

"It's almost...Hang in there!"

The ride was finally over. We both got out, terrified. I immediately hugged him.

"Muttsulini-kun! I'm so sorry I made you go through that experience!"

"It's alright."

I saw him wipe his nose with a tissue that I gave him.

"I...liked that experience."

"Um...Really!"

"Yeah...it was...unusual, but thanks for the ride..."

I was overwhelmed by his sudden arrangement of words.

"No problem!"

We then walked to the café and had some lunch. His stomach was rumbling really loud and I got quite annoyed.

"Muttsulini-kun, what do you want?"

I saw him thinking hard.

"Doesn't matter."

"No, I have to give you something that you like, right? It's the least I can do because of the incident."

"I don't have any favorites."

I stood there dazed.

"You don't have any favorites? That's impossible!"

"Well, it is for me."

"Then I'll make sure you spill out what you like to eat!"

I threatened him with my dress.

"What's your favorite food? If you don't tell then I'll..."

He already had a major nosebleed.

"MUTTSULINI-KUN! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!"

"It's...mashed potatoes...with gravy...and rice..."

The lady that was supposed to take our orders stood there surprised. It seemed that she was overwhelmed with happiness. Why do I even ask?

"You guys are such a cute couple!"

I looked at her weirdly.

"Well, it's true right?"

"I guess so..."

I blushed.

"So, what are your orders you bunch of lovebirds?"

She smiled at me and Muttsulini-kun.

"Oh, I forgot! Can we have mashed potatoes with gravy and rice for him...and chicken soup with crackers and a serving of French fries for me? Oh and can we both have soda as well?"

"Coming right up!"

She left enthusiastically. I guess she enjoyed her job as a waitress.

I waited for Muttsulini-kun to wake up.

"Did...you get my order yet?"

"Sure did!"

"Exactly what I said?"

"Yup. Exactly."

"Let's hope so."

The waitress immediately came with our orders.

"Here you go! Have a great time!"

"Thanks!"

Muttsulini-kun and I ate our foods.

"Hey, do you want me to feed you? You aren't eating much."

"No way."

"Please? Aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend? We're supposed to do these kinds of things, you know."

"But we're different."

I kept pleading him until he finally gave up. But he kept his guard.

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"No."

I grew unsatisfied with my demand.

"I'm going to force you to eat!"

"Un."

I took the spoon and shoved a piece of mashed potato on it. Then I attempted to shove the amount into his mouth.

"Say ah!"

"Un."

He wouldn't open it. I tried again.

"Ah!"

The table flipped over, with me falling onto Muttsulini-kun. A soft sensation immediately brushed my lips.

"Un..."

I blushed heavily.

"Aiko!"

He blushed as well.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!"

"Well, you should be."

"Well, it's our first day as boyfriend and girlfriend, so...I lost it...I guess...forgive me..."

Muttsulini-kun petted my head again.

"Nah, it's fine."

"You're...fine with it?"

I never knew Muttsulini-kun would be okay with it. I kissed him, and he's not angry.

"Yeah. I guess that these things are normal for these kinds of relationships...so...yeah..."

"Aw...thanks a lot Muttsulini-kun!"

I hugged him again.

"About that..."

"About what Muttsulini-kun?"

"Since we're not friends anymore...maybe...you should call me Kouta instead of Muttsulini-kun...if you want..."

I got his message quickly.

"Oh, I see, KOUTA."

"Please don't emphasize it. I only mentioned it."

"Okay, KOUTA."

"Aiko..."

"I'm just kidding! You silly goose!"

I patted his shoulders lightly. He in return petted my head like I was some sort of animal. But I liked it that way. The way Kouta treats me now. He now thinks that I actually exist. I feel...happy now.

After lunch, we went on more rides, of course with Kouta complaining that he gets nosebleeds.

"Oh! There's a teacup ride! It's not really fast like last time! Plus there's room for both of us! You want to go on it?"

Kouta was hesistant, but I saw his face smile slightly.

"Okay, but it better not be fast."

We both entered through the gates and went on the blue teacup. There were cushion seats, my favorite.

"This is really nice, what about you Kouta?"

"It feels better than the last ride."

"The last ride gave you torture, huh?"

"The worst pain that I have ever experienced in my life."

"I keep telling you, I'm really sorry!"

"I know. I'm just making you feel guiltier."

"Kouta!"

I laughed with a smile on my face.

The ride began to move after a moment of silence from the both of us.

"Oh, I have to ask you something Aiko."

"What is it Kouta?"

"Did you tell everyone that we're dating?"

I grew nervous. But the ride was getting faster and faster, and it gave me my momentum.

"No...Is that bad?"

Kouta frowned. I knew that I did the wrong thing.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I was...it was just...I couldn't find the courage..."

"Courage is nothing. You need to tell them sooner or later."

"Why can't you tell them?"

"They would never believe me after the past moments."

"I see..."

"I think I told them once, but they laughed at me. They didn't believe me at all."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

Suddenly Kouta took my hand. I blushed heavily.

"Thanks...Kouta..."

"No problem."

I smiled, and he smiled back.

With all the talk, we didn't realize that the ride was already over and people were getting on it.

"Oh! I forgot about the ride!"

"Do you want to go on it again?"

I smiled.

"Yes, I would love to Kouta!"

So we waited until the ride was moving again.

We were both satisfied with today-we both connected in a very strange way but yet we did.

But in the distance, we both saw a group of people we recognized in a glance.

I was terrified. But Kouta stood by me.

"I think I just saw Kudou-san and Muttsulini!"

Akihisa and the gang were there.

* * *

**Eleventh chapter done! I'm proud! It's a cliffhanger, but I will continue next chapter! I just don't have the time like I said in the beginning.**

**Next chapter: Me, Aiko, and Secrets**

**~Brslover77**


	12. Me, Aiko, and Secrets

**I haven't updated in a while. Well if you consider 2 days a while. But I'm in the process of writing a Minami x Aki story, and a Kouta x Aiko story, so bear with me. It's Memorial Day, and I have all the free time I want to write it. I'm really sorry if the chapter's really short!**

**Chapter 12**

**Me, Aiko, and Secrets**

* * *

Aiko's POV

Why were Yoshii and the others here now? They couldn't pick a better time to go to the park than now.

"Why are they here? If they see us they'll know that we're dating!"

I was biting my nails in pure terror. But I saw Kouta; he was surprisingly calm and sophisticated.

"Let's get it over with."

"You know what they would think of us after? I don't even want to go into the details!"

"They won't act like that."

Kouta began walking towards them as the ride stopped. I was still sitting on the cushion seat as I saw Kouta walk towards them. But, I didn't want the others to think that I was scared to see them as they of gotten the wrong idea. So, I followed Kouta.

I saw Yoshii greet Kouta.

"Muttsulini! I have been looking all over for you! I brought money..."

I saw Yoshii pull out his money.

The girls were angry and had an aura surrounding them.

"Aki...it's time to have a talk..."

Yoshii was engulfed in pure terror. But it was even worse with Himeji around.

"Akihisa-kun...you naughty boy..."

Both of the girls suddenly cried to the ground and pleaded with all their might.

"PLEASE BUY A PHOTO OF US!"

I saw Yoshii having a brain fart moment.

"Did you just say that you want me to buy a photo of you guys...?"

Yoshii trembled.

Both of the girls looked at each other.

"If possible."

Yoshii looked at his money.

"I'd rather buy a photo of Himeji-san than Minami, Minami's too flat chested and violent and isn't really...OWWWWWW MY SPINE!"

"I hope you take it back, or I'm going to destroy your face!"

"I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

I accidently let out a laugh.

Sakamoto immediately saw me, and grew suspicious.

What do I do?

"Um, hey everyone!"

Then I pretended to see Kouta and scream out his name, and then I tease him with my practical abilities.

But there was one thing I totally forgot to remove.

"Kouta!"

Everyone looked at me with a momentary confusion.

"Did you just call Muttsulini Kouta?"

Oh shoot.

"Um...we agreed on being nicer to each other, you know, as friends, so..."

Yoshii didn't see through me, and I was glad. But I knew Sakamoto and Rep would look through me. They were really smart unlike Yoshii.

Yoshii stared at me. I grew scared that he saw through me.

Then when all hope becomes lost, it suddenly comes back.

"Oh, are you and Muttsulini going to counseling?"

Kouta and I were about to kill him. But in respect for him we restrained.

"Um, no, we weren't, if you were wondering."

Suddenly I blew it. I just couldn't take it anymore that we were dating secretly. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOSHII? KOUTA AND I ARE DATING! OKAY?"

I cried, with the immense feeling of despair flowing out on each tear.

Kouta tried to dry my tears and wiped it off with his hand.

At least there was one person who would stand by my side. And I was down with the fact that it was my only boyfriend.

Everyone seemed mortified.

But to my surprise they didn't laugh at us. They cheered and supported for us.

"You and Muttsulini are dating?" Kinoshita stared at us.

"Yes."

I was proud with my answer.

"I knew it! You guys are such a cute couple! If only Akihisa had the same fate."

I saw Kinoshita glare at Yoshii. He immediately grew terrified.

Everyone said that we were meant to be. No one said that we were weird. I was glad that everyone accepted Kouta and me as "lovers". I knew that they were all my true friends from the start.

My heart starts beating with happiness. And if you don't know that, then that means that hope for me was coming back.

I was more surprised that Rep would accept it too.

"Aiko...I'm happy that you found someone you really love. You're lucky. I wish I could have the same fate with Yuuji..."

Sakamoto grew terrified, sort of like Yoshii's reaction.

He ran away, but Kouta and I knew better. We grabbed his arms and held him prisoner. He was screaming for mercy.

"Sorry, but you're going to love Rep even if you die!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOVE SHOUKO!"

I saw Rep with a dark purple aura surrounding her, sort of like when Shimada and Himeji were angry at Yoshii.

Sakamoto was really screaming for mercy this time. He kicked with all his might, but he couldn't budge from the rope that was restraining him. He was able to get the tape out of his mouth though. But we couldn't help that.

"Yuuji...is that true?"

"LET ME GO NOW!"

Rep held a metal bat with sharp nails sticking out.

"Yuuji...prepare to die."

"NOOO!"

We all laughed.

"Well, shall we go on the Demon Mountain again?" I smirked at Kouta.

Everyone agreed. Even the Rep, who was busy with killing Yuuji, smiled when I said that.

We all walked to the Demon Mountain. And Kouta and I held hands the whole time, knowing that we were strong with our relationship.

Everyone awed. Kouta and I blushed heavily.

"Awww..."

We both yelled.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

Today was going to be the best time ever.

~.~.~.~

_May 28, 2012_

_I finally told everyone that Kouta and I were dating...and to my surprise they didn't make fun of us. They actually supported us. I felt really happy with the fact that my friends were accepting of Kouta and I. I knew that they were my true friends after all._

_After that, we had a blast at the Demon Mountain. Kouta got a nosebleed again and Sakamoto passed out because of Rep's tazer. Oh Rep, you never change don't you? I saw Shimada and Himeji fighting over for who would sit with Yoshii, but in the end, there was room for three in each seat, so they all sat together, forgetting about what happened just moments ago._

_And I was happy with Kouta. We were probably going to stay together for a while, and I was determined not to screw up our relationship. For eternity._

* * *

**This chapter is going to be the last for this arc! I know it's really short, but you can't put a lot in a resolution chapter, right? So here's a sneak peak for the next chapter and arc – a new student comes to Fumizuki Academy and is the most perfect girl you will ever see, with perfect grades, looks, and personality. Then it was revealed that she wasn't what she seemed like. That's it! I'm not telling you anymore spoilers. Oh, and in this arc there aren't any pairings. Sorry! Please review!**

**PS. This will include Avatars again. *Yay!***

**Next Chapter: Me, the New Student, and Horrible Sushi**

**~Brslover77**


	13. Me, That Student, and Horrible Sushi

**Sorry if it's short I'm having some writer's block right now.**

**Chapter 13**

**Me, That Student, and Horrible Sushi  
**

* * *

"Um, is there anyone there? Hello?"

"Ah, Hikari-chan, is there anything wrong?"

"I can't find my class. I heard that I will be at the class of idiots."

"Class of idiots? I know exactly what that class will be."

"Can you show me the way?"

"Yes, please follow me."

"Yes Takahashi-Sensei."

~.~.~.~

_**Akihisa's POV**_

We were really bored. Trust me, we were really bored.

"Hey, Mizuki, why do you look so down?"

"Oh, Minami-chan, it's nothing for you to worry about. Sorry."

"Come on Mizuki, I heard that there's going to be a new student coming today, maybe we can meet her!"

"A new student? Who is she?"

A new student? Well heck no. I don't trust anybody new here anymore.

"A new student?"

Minami and Himeji-san looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Ah, when were you listening Aki?"

"Since a couple of minutes ago."

"Akihisa-kun, how many times do we have to tell you- it's wrong to eavesdrop on people."

"But I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just listening to your conversations."

"That's the same exact definition Aki."

"Well no one said it was wrong."

"It totally is wrong you idiot!"

Minami was in that moody face again. For some reason I really like seeing her like that. Maybe I should make her angry more often.

"Flat chested freak who doesn't even look like a girl, I don't give a...—AHHHH!"

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU?"

"YES I AM!"

I just said the wrong words again. Goodbye life.

"Um...good afternoon!"

Those words I just heard were not familiar at all. Perhaps it was the new student Minami and Himeji-san was talking about.

And why was Takahashi-Sensei with her?

"Ah, good afternoon! Are you the new student?"

Minami was still crushing my temples.

"Ah, it seems so. My name is Sari Hikari, and it's nice to meet you all!"

"Sari...Hikari? That's such a cool name! My name is Minami Shimada, and it's nice to meet you too."

Well this was the only time Minami had a good impression on a new person. I could totally go back to the times when Minami just moved to this school, and she was flat-out mean. Well, she was mean to me.

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii. Nice to meet you Hikari-san."

"Are you the idiot that I keep hearing about?"

The idiot...my life is a goner.

"My name is Mizuki Himeji, and it's nice to meet you."

Himeji-san was flat out in her introduction. Usually she would be all cheerful.

Hm, I wonder why.

"It's really nice that we have a new girl here! I hope that we would be able to communicate more as the days go by!"

Ah, that was Minami with her intro again.

"Yes, I hope so too."

Both Hikari-san and Minami laughed. Seems like she'll have some other girl friends beside Himeji-san.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour. Follow me."

I saw Hikari-san exit with Minami.

Hmm, for some reason, I'm starting to change my opinion of Minami. She's always mean to me, and then she suddenly grows nice. I guess that's nice.

"Minami-chan..."

"Ah, Himeji-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Akihisa-kun."

"It doesn't seem like you're okay."

"..."

I saw a dark aura surround Himeji-san.

"Wait! I didn't do anything!"

"No, I'm fine Akihisa-kun! I was just tired that's all. Would you like some of my lunch? I made it myself!"

"Umm..."

"Do you want me to feed you Akihisa-kun?"

"..."

"What's wrong Akihisa-kun?"

"No-nothing."

"Okay! Say –Ahh!"

"Un..."

Okay, that was one of the biggest mistakes I made in my life.

~.~.~.~

"300 joules, charge!"

I was awakened by the fierce electric shock that rid through my body in short but powerful spasms.

"Akihisa, are you alright?"

"Hideyoshi? Why are you here? And where am I?"

"You passed out when you ate Himeji's cooking."

"Ah...that moment."

"Akihisa, what the heck were you thinking?"

"Yuuji?"

"Why did you attempt to eat Himeji's cooking when you knew that you were going to end up like this?"

"I...don't know."

"WELL HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

"DON'T BLAME ME I WAS DAZED THEN!"

"..."

"Guys, stop fighting. You're always like this."

"Well, it's the idiot's fault!"

"For what? What in the frickin world did I do?"

"Everything!"

"This is going to be a long day..."

"Hmm."

While me and Yuuji were arguing about idiots I saw Muttsulini and Hideyoshi conversing. Of course I never got the chance to hear because I was so busy with Yuuji.

"Yuuji and Akihisa will never change, I guess?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well. It's part of their routine, so we have to go with it. Besides it's somewhat hysterical too."

"Yeah."

~.~.~.~

Minami was showing Sari the school, to the nurse's office, and the separate classrooms.

"So, where is Class A?"

"Ah, it's right there. There are signs above each classroom that show what class it is. This sign over there is Class A, and the sign to my left is Class B."

"Well, that's easy."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you do in Fumizuki Academy?"

"You use your intelligence to battle with your Avatar, and have wars with the other classes in order to obtain their equipment."

"Ah, that seems really fun."

"Trust me; you will have a great time here."

"I guess."

"Oh, did you meet everyone at Class F yet?"

"I met some, like you, Yoshii, and Himeji. But that's all I met."

"But there's more! You have to meet Tsuchiya, Sakamoto, Kirishima, Kudou, and so many others!"

"Well they weren't there at the moment, but I would love to meet them if I had the chance."

"Don't worry, they'll be there. It was just that they were gone at that time."

"I see."

"I hope you understand that everyone's really friendly, it's just that they are distrustful to strangers."

"Well, that's everyone. Not just them."

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Oh yeah, why were you placed in Class F? You seem a lot smarter."

"I don't really know why. I did my placement exam, and I must have gotten into Class F. Is that bad?"

"Depends. The placement exam doesn't really matter when it comes to intelligence. You might do really badly on it, and then later on your Avatar's points will be off the charts."

"I must have done badly on it to be placed into Class F."

"It must of been, but don't get distressed. Everyone in Class F has their own strengths and weaknesses. Like Tsuchiya isn't good in school, but he excels at Health and Physical Education. Mizuki got into Class F because she was sick and couldn't take it, and yet she is the No.2 student in Year 2. And Sakamoto did really badly in the exam, and yet he is a kid prodigy at his elementary school. It really doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?"

"Yeah, the students from the other classes seem that we are idiots, but what they don't know is that we're smarter than they think. That's the good thing about Class F-they don't expect us to do much and we go farther than them themselves."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm talking way too much. I tend to do that a lot."

"No, it's totally fine! I learned a lot from you! Thank you very much!"

"No problem!"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm...Let's go to the café to get some drinks shall we?"

"Yeah! That will be fun!"

Minami and Sari exit the school, eager to grab some drinks.

And Sari smirked.

* * *

**On writer's block. Sorry.**

**~Brslover77**


	14. Me That Student, and Secret Intentions

**Quick author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for like a month or so-I've been working on my other stories, so please check them out! I think my karaoke story is getting a bit popular (not really). Rant over.**

**Chapter 14: Me, That Student, and Secret Intentions**

* * *

Now, let's recap on what happened, shall we?

There's this new student who goes by the name Sari Hikari, and was placed into Class F (what a surprise), based on her placement exam. Minami was actually kind enough (Yes, I said it), to introduce Sari to the school and the Summoned Beasts system. But does Sari have different intentions for the class, based on her expressions in the last chapter? Let's find out for ourselves.

It was a normal day in Fumizuki Academy. Everyone was studying, and times were somewhat peaceful. But, Class F was a horrible exception, especially with the new student enrolled.

But Voyeur held suspicious intentions for Sari, not because she appeared out of nowhere at a random time, but because of her actions the past couple of days.

Okay, it's back to Akihisa Yoshii narrating. So don't kill me. I only let the actual narrator describe the scene only if he paid me. To me that was the best thing I ever had since canned bread.

I wonder what's wrong with Muttsulini. For some reason he's spying on everything she does, and it's creeping me out. I don't mind if he spies on me, because I'm pretty much perfect in everything except school, but spying on Hikari-san is downright weird.

"Hey Muttsulini, why do you keep spying on everything Hikari-san does? You don't trust her?"

"No. For her to suddenly enroll in Class F and be more intelligent than she really looks tells that she's hiding something."

"I see. Well we need to keep a close eye on her."

"Yuuji?"

"Ah Akihisa, you're here."

"Wait Yuuji, you don't trust her either?"

"Nope. I believe that she's hiding something, and I've asked Muttsulini to add cameras to all the classes in case she tries to get in touch with any of them, especially Class A.

"Class A? Why would she try to keep in touch with them?"

"I have no idea."

"Then you don't know if she even knows what Class A is!"

"She probably does. Remember idiot? Shimada was opted to give Sari a tour of the whole school. I doubt she would skip the prestigious Class A."

"I see. Well this is bad. It's all Minami's fault that we got into this mess!"

"It's not all Shimada's fault. I bet Sari had something planned up before she decided to come here."

"But why don't you trust her? I mean it hasn't been 24 hours since she came here and now you think she's up to something. That's just plain wrong."

"Oh, like you haven't been like that every time there was a new student in here."

"Says who?"

(Flashback)

"_Hello, I'm a new student here; my name is Izumi Nagasha, and it's very nice to meet you all!"_

"_I don't trust her one bit."_

"_Huh-What? Why is there a metal bat! It's going to hit me!"_

"_Akihisa..."_

"_What Yuuji?"_

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_I don't trust her at all. So I'm going to kill her."_

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah."

"You idiot."

"But seriously, I don't think Hikari-san is hiding anything. She's just a person."

"But that seems to be wrong."

Muttsulini suddenly entered the room.

"Ah Muttsulini, you have evidence of Hikari?"

"Yeah. It seems that she is associating with members of another class, presumably Class A."

Sari Hikari was talking to Class A? Oh this is bad. She might go against us. Maybe that's why she did bad on the placement exam and intentionally got placed in Class F.

"But if that's the case...then..."

"Hikari was a spy. She intentionally got placed into Class F so she could spy on us, and then report the information back to Class A."

"I'm sorry for always doubting on you Yuuji."

"Are you serious? The whole class knew that she was up to something. You're the only one who had no idea at the time. That's sad."

"YOU SON OF A—"

And that's how the indirect battle between Class F and Class A had begun.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short. I was looking around for some ideas. Besides, I'm busy with other stories, especially my Karaoke one.**

**~Brslover77**


End file.
